La Otra Versión de los hechos: El punto de vista de Blaine
by AllYouNeedIsDarrenCriss
Summary: Kurt esta enamorado de Blaine pero a pesar de la evidente química y el continuo flirteo entre ambos para él, es claro que ellos solo son MEJORES AMIGOS. Historia situada en la 2da temporada, contiene mucha diversión con Wevid y Niff. Los inicios de Klaine narrados por Blaine Anderson.
1. Entrañable espia

_Heeeeeeey gente, bueno tal vez alguno de ustedes esperaba secretamente que apareciera con un nuevo he INTERESANTE capitulo en alguno de mis otras dos historias pero no desesperen…traigo algo mucho mejor xD_

_Les hago un resumen: hace un par de semanas estaba buscando algo nuevo para leer y encontré esto _** www. fanfiction s/ 8371847 /1/ Blaine-s-Version-of-Events** historia originalmente en ingles que devoré en un par de días. Y de repente me dije a mi misma "Daniela ¿Por qué no compartir esto con el mundo?" asi que aquí estoy. Que buena soy ¿verdad? jajajja

QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

* * *

_******DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy y sus secuaces y la historia pertenece a 08trekker (el link a su perfil www. fanfiction u/4065209/08trekker) TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA._

_**La Otra Versión de la historia: **E__l punto de vista de Blaine._

_Capítulo 1: Nuestro entrañable espía_

_**Presentación en 5, sala común. Soul sister? **_-Wes

En cuanto terminé mi lectura mensajeé a Wes de vuelta

_**Uh uh, td *_* **_-Blaine

Casi podía oír su suspiro de exasperación desde el otro lado de la escuela producto de mi desmedido amor por Katy Perry y me respondió_**.**_

_**Bien ... me debes una! dile a los de tu clase y no llegues tarde! **_-Wes.

Mi amigo Jeff me miró con curiosidad cuando exclamé silenciosamente en señal de triunfo.

— Estamos haciendo _Teenage Dream_ en 5! - Le susurré.

Por desgracia para mí alguien llamó mi atención.

— Sr. Anderson. ¿le importaría compartir con nosotros lo que es más importante que mi clase?— la voz aguda de la maestra me llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sabiendo que ella amaba a Los Warblers y que yo era uno de sus mejores alumnos me di la libertad de ponerme de pie y con confianza declarar:

— Bueno, ¡hay presentación de Los Warblers en 5 minutos chicos! Estaremos en la sala común! — hablé entusiasta.

Todos mis compañeros se levantaron sonriendo — y no sólo por el potencial hecho de salir de clase— el rostro de la maestra se relajó en una sonrisa y suspirando dijo.

— Muy bien, clase terminada.

Mientras que todos los demás chicos salieron en fila hablando entre sí, me acerqué a su mesa.

— Gracias.— Le dije. Ella sonrió y respondió

— Ah, sabes que amo esas actuaciones tanto como a los niños. Date prisa... y canta bien — me sugirió

Con estas palabras salió de la sala de clase, seguida de cerca por mí. Mientras me apresuraba hacia la gran escalera de caracol de Dalton, mi teléfono sonó.

_**Vamos, date prisa!**_ -Wes

Rápidamente escribí de nuevo.

_**En camino. -Blaine**_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sentí un golpecito en el hombro. Dándome la vuelta, miré a un chico nervioso delante de mí, pelo suave y bien peinado de color castaño, hermosa piel pálida y grandes ojos azul verdoso fueron las primeras características que llamaron mi atención, luego fueron, su altura — un par de centímetros por sobre la mía — y su complexión delgada, no estaba vestido con un uniforme, en su lugar vestía pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero tachonado.

— Disculpa, eh, hola. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? So-soy nuevo por aquí. — fueron sus primeras palabras hacia mí.

En mi mente — por alguna razón bloqueada automáticamente — pasó el hecho de que, incluso si él era nuevo, tendría que llevar el uniforme — incluso transferencias de emergencia reciben uno para su primer día— mis modales me patearon y me llevaron a darle la mano.

— Me llamo Blaine. — le sonreí

— Kurt — contestó y luego miró nerviosamente a la multitud de chicos corriendo. — Uh, así que ¿qué está pasando? — preguntó.

— Los Warblers! — Me reí — De vez en cuando dan una actuación improvisada. Tienden a paralizar la escuela por un tiempo — Le guiñe un ojo, queriendo mostrar que no muerdo.

La confusión llenó su rostro.

— Espera, el coro aquí es algo asi como... genial? — se preguntó.

Con la palabra _"coro"_, todo cayó en su lugar, el chico era de otro grupo de coro y lo más probable sería que hubiese venido hasta aquí a espiarnos, de ahí el motivo por el que no llevaba uniforme. Sin embargo, en lugar de echarlo, decidí dejar que nos viera. Quiero decir, no teníamos nada que esconder, ¿por qué no mostrar un poco? Traté de no asustarlo, y respondí con suavidad.

— Los Warblers son como estrellas de rock aquí! — Él pareció sorprendido, y yo en un rápido he involuntario movimiento agarré su mano diciendo. — Vamos, conozco un atajo.

Sentí una extraña descarga eléctrica cuando me agarró la mano, no le di mayor importancia.

Hice una observación mental; su obviamente bien cuidado aspecto que contrastaba con su mal logrado intento de copiar el uniforme de Dalton me dijo todo: gay, intimidado, en busca de un lugar seguro que usaba el espionaje como una excusa para echa un vistazo a Dalton, que dicho sea de paso tenía una reputación de ser una escuela "gay". Pobre chico, me dije a mí mismo.

Los lleve a través de los anchos y espaciosos pasillos de la academia sintiéndome ansioso por plantarlo delante de todos los demás.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas del salón, me solté de la mano de Kurt y deslicé mi bolso de mi hombro, notando que todos los otros Warblers ya habían llegado.

— Chico, parezco pulpo en carnaval — Kurt murmuró mientras miraba (aún con los ojos abiertos) en torno a la grandeza de la habitación.

No queriendo romper su cubierta me acerqué y ajusté una de las solapas de su chaqueta y en tono de broma dije

— Bueno, la próxima vez no olvides tu chaqueta, chico nuevo —Me miró, todavía con los ojos abiertos y completamente desconcertado — te verías bien en ella — agregué y por su expresión pensé que probablemente nadie antes le había dicho algo parecido — Ahora, si me disculpas — dije, consciente de la curiosa mirada de Wes y me volví hacia Los Warblers.

Las armonías comenzaron a sonar y empecé a cantar _Teenage Dream _de Katy Perry — Dios la bendiga — mientras disfrutaba de la agradable expresión en el rostro de Kurt al oirme canta. Una sensación me embargó y de pronto me quise pavonear ante nuestro espía, mantuve contacto visual con él durante la mayor parte de la canción. Esto significaba que era capaz de saborear las miradas de asombro, sorpresa y entusiasmo que competían por ser exhibidas en su rostro.

Cuando terminamos la presentación los otros chicos y un par de Warblers me dieron una palmada en la espalda mostrándome lo mucho que les había gustado. Capturé la mirada de Wes y los ojos curiosos de David, susurrándoles

— Tenemos un espía - Wes inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza.

— Él es lindo — David susurró con aprecio.

— Eres heterosexual — Le contesté. Él se encogió de hombros.

— Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no pueda pensar que otro chico es guapo — explicó — Wes es lindo — sonrió

— Está bien — Wes interrumpió — dejemos todo eso de lado, vamos a hablar con él — Asentí con la cabeza, y me acerqué a Kurt caminando a donde se encontraba.

— Ustedes son increíbles! — Medio-exclamó en voz alta, entrecortada. Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros, diciendo:

— Gracias. Estoy seguro de que tu coro también es genial — me miró sorprendido a lo que agregué — sé que estabas espiando. ¿Café?

Una mirada de confusión descansó por un momento en su cara ante mi pregunta, pero pronto desapareció para ser reemplazada por una calma aterradora mientras asentía ligeramente. Sin embargo, me di cuenta cuando miré sus ojos que el miedo era evidente, incluso prominente, junto con un ligero temblor de sus manos. David, Wes y yo lo llevamos a la pequeña cafetería de Dalton, donde nos sentamos en una mesa redonda mientras Kurt se quitaba la chaqueta, revelando un top gris estampado. Sí, definitivamente era gay.

— Estos son Wes y David — Le presenté a mis amigos.

Él pronunció un "gracias" a Wes cuando le entregó un café con leche. Se agarró con fuerza al vaso y luego dijo, un poco sarcástico, pero con el temor siendo aun evidente:

— Es muy civilizado de todos ustedes invitarme un café antes de golpearme por espiarlos.

— No vamos a golpearte — Wes dijo inmediatamente, probablemente recordando lo que había sido para mí la primera vez en Dalton. Tres palabras: un gran lío.

Kurt miró ligeramente sorprendido. David se inclinó hacia delante y dijo con su habitual sonrisa fácil — Eres tan mal espía que nos pareció...simpático.

Kurt parpadeó ante esto, y corté suavemente el tema — antes de que nuestra conversación de hace un rato sobre heterosexuales v/s chicos complemento pudiera llegar.

— Lo que me hizo pensar que espiarnos no es la única razón por la que estas aquí ?— expuse

Kurt nos miró fijamente, más amable que hostil, y mostró cierta inquietud.

— ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? — susurró. Los tres asentimos curiosos por saber lo que quería. Kurt se inclinó un poco hacia delante, y con cautela preguntó — ¿Ustedes son gay?.

Me reí junto con Wes y David ante la pregunta de Kurt, bien consciente de que el mundo pensaba que Dalton era una escuela gay.

— Uh, uh, no — le respondí, conteniendo la risa cuando noté su expresión de desilusión. Continué — Bueno, quiero decir, yo lo soy, pero estos chicos tienen novias.- Apunté a mis amigos. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse un poco ante mi respuesta. Probablemente yo era el primer hombre gay que él había conocido.

David le explicó cómo Dalton funcionaba — Esto no es una escuela gay. Sólo tenemos una política de tolerancia cero con respecto al acoso.

— Todo el mundo es tratado de la misma, no importa lo que sean. Es bastante simple. — Wes añadió

Estudié el rostro de Kurt. Hubo una triste desesperanza que reaccionó a las palabras de Wes, y yo sabía que lo dicho había representado un hermoso paraíso fuera de su alcance. Yo también me había sentido así cuando llegué por primera vez a Dalton. A David y Wes les había llevado meses hacerme salir de mi concha.

Pensando que tendría una mejor oportunidad para hablar y ayudar — porque quería desesperadamente ayudar a este chico que me recordó mucho a mí mismo antes de Dalton — Asentí brevemente a las palabras de Wes y David, preguntando:

— Chicos ¿nos disculpan?

Cogieron la nota al instante — aunque David me dio una mirada que gritaba 'Hablaremos de esto más tarde" — y se puso de pie con facilidad palmeando el hombro de Kurt.

Wes le dijo — Tómalo con calma.

Ahora tenía mi oportunidad de conocer los hechos. Empecé con lo obvio.

— Supongo que estas teniendo problemas en la escuela. — asumí seguro de la respuesta

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

— Soy el único chico fuera del closet en mi escuela — explicó Kurt, reforzando mi hipótesis — y trato de mantenerme fuerte, pero hay un Neandertal que ha hecho suya la misión de hacer de mi vida un infierno, y nadie parece darse cuenta — habló con un deje de impotencia en su voz.

Moretones producto de empujones contra los casilleros, lanzamientos a contenedores de basura, insultos, miradas acuciosas de los estudiantes entre ellas las de chicos que alguna vez fueron mis amigos y los profesores constantemente no dándole importancia a mis quejas revoloteaban en mi cabeza y me vi a mí mismo en el pasado reflejado en Kurt.

— Sé cómo se siente. Se burlaban de mi en mi antigua escuela, y realmente...— Busqué una palabra para describir la forma en que me había sentido — me molestó. Incluso me quejé a la facultad, y fueron comprensivos y todo — Kurt miró hacia otro lado y me incliné hacia delante — pero a nadie realmente le importaba. Era como," Hey si eres gay tu vida será miserable. Lo siento, no hay nada que podemos hacer al respecto" — recordé con rabia — Así que me fui — Miré a los y techos abovedados de Dalton — Y vine aquí. Tan simple como eso — Tenía la esperanza de no haber sonado amargo, es decir, me encantaba Dalton, mucho, pero todavía dolía pensar en mi antigua escuela. Kurt me miraba constantemente, así que continué. — Así que tienes dos opciones. Quiero decir, me encantaría decirte que te transfirieras y vinieras aquí — Kurt parecía casi satisfecho por estas palabras — pero la matrícula es algo cara en Dalton y sé que no es una opción para todo el mundo. — Kurt parecía decepcionado ante eso y se hizo más apasionado en mí el esfuerzo por ayudarlo. — O bien, podrías negarte a ser la víctima. — Me lanzó una mirada incrédula. — Los prejuicios son simplemente ignorancia, Kurt — le expliqué — tienes la oportunidad en este momento para enseñarles.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Kurt, escéptico ante mi reclamo.

— Enfréntalo! hablale! — Exclamé. Tomé una respiración profunda y luego por alguna razón que no sé (ya que yo no había expresado esto nunca antes) dije — Yo corrí, Kurt. Dejé que los matones me ahuyentaran — me detuve para tomar aire – y es algo de lo que realmente me arepiento.

¿Por qué estaba diciéndole esto? Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a David. Kurt asintió con el cabeza tembloroso, sorprendido probablemente por la cruda emoción en mi voz. Miré el reloj, y se estaba haciendo un poco tarde para seguir hablando, así que le dije — tengo que irme, pero ¿me podrías dar tu número de teléfono móvil? Por si acaso, ya sabes, quieres volver a hablar — Él asintió en silencio, e intercambiamos números.

Me puse de pie para irme, de repente él dijo. — Gracias…p-por todo.

Le guiñé un ojo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. — ¿Para que son los amigos?

Cuando regresé a mi dormitorio Wes y David estaban sentados en mi cama, sonriéndome.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté confundido.

— Entonces, ¿qué tenías que hablar con nuestro entrañable espía? — Preguntó David.

— Tiene nombre sabes... Es Kurt — Yo le respondí, tratando de descifrar su comportamiento, no era anormal pero seguía siendo extraño.

— ¿En serio? lindo nombre. En realidad nunca lo supe, como nos ordenaste irnos como un par de perros — Contestó Wes. Me estremecí, dándome cuenta de mis malos modales hacia ellos.

— Sí, lo siento — me disculpé apenado.

— Asi que ¿querías algo de tiempo a solas con Kurt? — David interrumpió, sonriendo.

Lo miré extrañado.

— No, sólo pensé que estaría más dispuesto a hablar acerca de lo que le pasaba delante de mí y no delante de dos hombres heterosexuales.— expliqué, como si fuese obvio.

— Oh no, ¡duele mucho! Blaine piensa que no somos lo suficientemente sensibles — Wes exclamó dramáticamente poniendo una mano en su corazón.

— Hey! — Me defendí. — Yo sólo pensaba que él debería tener a alguien con quien poder empatizar, ya saben, no sólo simpatizar con él.

Wes consideró esto por un momento, luego se rió y dijo.

— Si claro, todo lo que necesites decirte a ti mismo — agregó con tono incrédulo.

Empujé a David y Wes fuera de mi cama ( y de mi dormitorio) Pasando las manos por mi cabello (arruinando todo el trabajo que me costaba ponerle gel en el proceso) frustrado, me quedé detrás de ellos, todavía no estando seguro de lo que habían dicho mientras se iban.

El día siguiente fue más o menos la misma rutina de todos los demás, exceptuando que el número de chicos felicitándome por mí número de ayer había aumentado considerablemente. Normalmente era sólo uno o dos que habían oído a los Warblers practicando, pero hoy la mayoría de los chicos de cada clase se aseguró de tomarse el tiempo para alabar mi voz. Ser el solista líder tenía sus ventajas.

En el almuerzo, como de costumbre, me senté en la mesa de los Warblers rodeado de Wes, David, Nick, Jeff Cameron, Thad, y Trent, por nombrar algunos. Fue David quien planteó el tema 'Kurt'.

— Entonces, ¿Vieron el espía ayer? — lo miré, los otros chicos miraron sorprendidos.

— Oh, ¿te refieres al chico al que Blaine le estaba cantando? — Preguntó Nick.

David y Wes asintieron con la cabeza animosamente mientras los otros chicos parecían confundidos.

— Así que por eso no vestía uniforme — Jeff dijo — Me preguntaba sobre eso, además no parecía muy familiar — razonó mas para si mismo que para los demás.

— ¿Cual era su nombre? —Preguntó Thad.

— Kurt — le respondí. Trent dio una pequeña risa ante eso.

— ¿Qué pasa con Kurt? — Le pregunté DEMASIADO a la defensiva.

— Whoa allí — Trent respondió — Yo no me estaba burlando del nombre ni nada. Sólo aprecié la referencia — aclaró

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — David preguntó, desorientado.

— ¿A nadie se le ocurre? — Trent nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos.

Nick y Jeff estaban pensando, pero al parecer no se le ocurrió nada.

Trent rodó los ojos.

— Honestamente no entiendo como ustedes se llaman a si mismos un coro — habló un tanto decepcionado — El se llama Kurt, como _'Kurt von Trapp'_. — Explicó. Sólo recibió miradas incrédulas de nosotros. — ¿La Novicia Rebelde? — preguntó, y todos hicimos un _"ohh"_ de entendimiento.

Hablando de Kurt, me acordé de lo que le había aconsejado hacer con su agresor. Pensando en lo difícil que sería para él, le envié un texto

_**Coraje.**_ -Blaine.

— ¿A quién le escribes? — Jeff preguntó con curiosidad, y por una buena razón ya que todos a los que normalmente yo les enviaría un SMS estaban sentados en la misma mesa.

— ¿No es obvio? — Wes sonrió. — Blainey le está enviando un mensaje de texto a Kurt — razonó

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? — hablé — Está pasando por un momento difícil y estoy ayudándolo.— Me defendí. Todo el mundo me miró y sonrió. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

— Así que… hablando en serio — comenzó Thad — ¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestro espía?"

Miré hacia arriba, confundido, al ver a los otros asintiendo pensativamente

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir sobre hacer algo…con él? —Le pregunté.

— Bueno, él nos vio cantar, ¿verdad? Y ahora se ha ido con esa información de nuevo a su escuela, que, por cierto, ¿sabemos de dónde es? — Thad explicó. Todo el mundo me miró inquisitivamente.

— Umm — respondí, dándome cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de que escuela venía —nunca se lo pregunté...— admití avergonzado por mi torpeza.

David se golpeó la frente con la mano.

— ¿Enserio Blaine? — mi amigo me miró incrédulo.

— ¿Qué?— me defendí — Estaba más preocupado por tratarlo de ayudar que por sonsacarle información — le respondí con indignación, ignorando las risas de Nick y Jeff.

— Así que todo lo que sabemos es que su nombre es Kurt, ¿sabemos su apellido? — Thad empezó de nuevo.

Rodé los ojos.

— Creo que es Hummel, vi ese apellido en su teléfono — le respondí.

— Ding ding ding! Tenemos un ganador! — Wes exclamó, al escribir algo en el buscador de su notebook. Hizo girar la pantalla para que todos pudiésemos ver el título _"New Directions, el nuevo coro de McKinley High en Lima, OH, gana sus Seccionales y pasa a las Regionales"_. Apareció una lista de todos los miembros, entre ellos Kurt, advertí que sólo había 12, justo los suficientes para competir. Había una foto de todo el club, y de inmediato noté a Kurt fuera de los otros 11 niños, de pie derecho con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wes reclamó su ordenador, y abrió una nueva ventana.

— Así que al menos sabemos a qué club pertenece, ahora vamos a echar un vistazo — anunció

— Wes, eso es trampa! —Nick exclamó, sorprendido.

Wes levantó la vista de la pantalla para mirar a Nick.

— No si es de dominio público. Ejemplo YouTube. — Él respondió sonriendo.

Nick parecía un poco apaciguado por el argumento, especialmente después de que Jeff le palmeó la mano, diciendo:

— Y técnicamente, sólo estamos devolviendo el favor.

—Aquí vamos — Wes les interrumpió, una vez más, girando la pantalla para que todos pudiéramos ver.

Había escrito _'Kurt Hummel'_ en el motor de búsqueda, y conseguido algunos resultados. Al hacer clic en uno lo dirigió a un canal llamado _'The New Directions_', Wes hizo clic en una nota, esta tenía todas las canciones interpretadas por los New Directions, cortesía del equipo de AV. Trent comenzó a preguntarse por qué habrían subido sus vídeos a YouTube, Wes le hizo callar e hizo clic en uno de ellos. La canción _You Can't Always Get What You Want _comenzó a sonar y allí estaba en el frente, sonriendo y cantando... Kurt.

Vimos el video, de vez en cuando comentábamos algo sobre el mismo. La decisión general de los Warblers era que los New Directions serían una dura competencia, pero no imbatible.

David, siendo David, hizo clic en un enlace a otro video que tenía el nombre de nuestro espía en él. La pantalla quedó en negro, luego mostró a Kurt, tal vez un año o dos más joven — su rostro era menos angular, más redondo— de pie en algún sótano respaldado por dos chicas que habían estado en el video anterior. Llevaba, DIOS, ¡Blaine trata de no mirar!. Kurt llevaba un top de lycra negro, jeans MUY apretados, un chaleco negro y un lazo del mismo tono atado al cuello. Wes puso pausa al video antes de que la música comenzara.

— Whoa — David lanzó un silbido.

— Él es...sexy — Jeff susurró.

Negué con la cabeza un poco para librarme de la imagen de como Nick miró a Jeff, herido.

— Está bien chicos, esto se está poniendo un poco espeluznante y acosador, incluso para ustedes. ¿Podemos parar? — Les pregunté.

Thad me miró confundido.

— ¿No quieres oírlo cantar? — se preguntó.

Lo consideré. — No, puedo simplemente pedirle a él mismo algún día que lo haga. — Decidí.

De ninguna manera dejaría que la primera vez que lo oyera cantar fuese a través de un video.

— Tú te lo pierdes — Wes dijo, pero por suerte abandonó la idea cuando la campana sonó. Corrí a mi siguiente clase, muy 'contento' de pensar en tener el ensayo con Los Warblers más tarde.

Después de la campana final del día, me apresuré a la práctica, listo para una o dos horas llenas de canto y risas. Los Warblers realmente eran la parte favorita de mi día. Siempre estaban apoyándome y todos adoraban mi voz. Además, nadie más que ellos podían ser tan divertidos y buenos cantantes.

Por desgracia, lo primero que Wes hizo durante la reunión fue informar a todos los miembros que no eran conscientes de la existencia de Kurt sobre nuestro entrañable espía — ¿por qué seguían llamándolo así? — Sus reacciones oscilaron entre indiferencia, ultrajo e interes. Afortunadamente Wes, David y Thad lograron calmar a los otros Warblers, asegurándoles que estaba todo bien y diciendo que Kurt era una buena persona y que habían visto una presentación de New Directions..

Uno de los Warblers preguntó

— ¿Y cómo es que sabemos tanto de nuestro espía? ¿Incluso su nombre? Quiero decir, no es como si después de que nos espiara ustedes fueran y se sentaran con él a tomar café ni nada parecido — razonó — ¿o si?

Wes, David y yo intercambiamos miradas. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas parecer ofendido ante la duda.

— Tenemos nuestras fuentes — David dijo con confianza.

— De hecho, si tomaron café con él incluso él y Blaine intercambiaron números de teléfono — Nick susurró.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó el Warbler cuyo nombre nunca era capaz de recordar.

— Sí — Nick respondió, lo que provocó que la habitación explotara en risitas.

— Hey! — Una vez más me defendí en cuanto a Kurt. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? — Está pasando por un momento difícil, y yo pensé que podría ayudarlo. No es que lo vaya a invitar a los ensayos ni nada — les aclaré

En ese preciso momento, las puertas se abrieron y un angustiado Kurt apareció en el umbral.

* * *

**_¿Soy la única que AMA a Los Warblers? Y lo exquisitamente caballero que es Blaine (L) _**

**…_.Atentas pronto más, espero sus opiniones, pensamientos y/o emociones en un review, es decir, ¿Quién no ama leer las opiniones de sus lectores?_**

**_Saludos :*_**


	2. Problema

_Yo de nuevo :p_

_Me dejo muy contenta saber que les gustó la historia y me dejaron reviews, alertas y favoritos 3 …yo me enamoré a primera vista — apenas leí el primer capitulo – espero sigan leyendo. Y disculpen si demoré mas de lo debido pero es que dormir, comer y ver series me quita mas tiempo del que quisiera jajajjaja_

_QUE LO DISFRUTEN._

* * *

_******DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy y sus secuaces y la historia pertenece a 08trekker (el link a su perfil www. fanfiction u/4065209/08trekker) TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA._

_**La Otra Versión de la historia: **E__l punto de vista de Blaine._

**Capítulo 2: Problema**

Todos los Warblers se volvieron para mirar abiertamente al muchacho. Vestía una camisa blanca bajo un suéter negro con muchos agujeros artísticos combinados con unos jeans rojos ajustados. Más importante fue su expresión totalmente desesperada. Parecía absolutamente extraño y fuera de lugar en la habitación.

Un Warbler cuyo nombre a menudo olvido, ¿John? fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó, con la voz llena de confusión y tal vez un poco de hostilidad.

Kurt se estremeció ante el tono.

— Se trata de Kurt, chicos. — conteste

Todos miraron sorprendidos. Di un paso adelante, hacia su dirección.

— Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le pregunté con suavidad.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, otro Warbler preguntó:

— Obviamente, tratando de espiarnos otra vez. — habló como si fuese estúpido preguntarlo.

Le lancé una mirada reprobatoria, pero no era nada en comparación con la mirada que Kurt le dio. Tuve un mal presentimiento, estaba a punto de presenciar un colapso de parte del castaño. Me preparé.

— En primer lugar — Kurt comenzó —Nunca le dije a los _New Directions_ lo que vi. En segundo lugar, ya que he visto su número, ¿por qué tengo que ver otro, e incluso irrumpir en la habitación? Por favor, si los espiara esta vez sería mucho más cuidadoso. Y en tercer lugar, a pesar de que este grupo es increíble y todo, todavía les falta un contratenor por lo que eso les reduce MUCHO las posibilidades de en verdad merecer volver a espiarlos…no son tan buenos — anunció.

Wow. Yo nunca antes había visto a alguien en modo_ "perra/diva" _al mismo tiempo, no es que lo aprobase pero obviamente algo había afectado profundamente A Kurt para que estuviese comportándose de esa manera tan…peculiar.

— ¿Cómo podríamos pensar siquiera en tener un contratenor? Son tan raros de encontrar — murmuro — ni siquiera creo que haya uno en el estado —El muchacho dijo con rencor.

— Te equivocas — Kurt espetó — yo conozco por lo menos a uno.

— ¿Sí? ¿quién? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿O es que no lo sabes? No, déjame adivinar, ¡eres su mejor amigo! — el chico desafió con desdén.

Kurt rió sin humor.

—_ A)_ Su nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y_ B)_ Yo no soy su mejor amigo, eso es ser un poco patético ¿no crees?

Se hizo el silencio. Wes parecía haberse atragantado con algo y David y Thad miraban con los ojos abiertos a Kurt. Admito que me quedé paralizado. ¿Kurt era un contratenor? ¿Cómo no había oído hablar de él?

Mientras yo trataba de absorber todo aquel hecho, se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — me miró, de nuevo ese desconcierto en sus ojos

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada, y luego recuperando algo de mi caballerosidad pregunté.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Con esta pregunta, sus ojos comenzaron a romper en lágrimas.

— Misión "_Coraje"_ abortada— fue lo único que dijo.

Mi estómago se cayó, y al instante comencé a preguntarme qué sucedió. ¿lo golpearon? ¿Lo insultaron? ¿Destrozaron su closet? Me volví a la mesa del Consejo, donde los tres miembros aún miraban sorprendidos.

— Necesito salir ¿Me disculpan por favor? — Les expliqué con cuidado. Los tres asintieron de forma automática y tome la mano de Kurt para sacarlo de la habitación.

—Lo siento, lo siento — Kurt dijo mientras salimos de la habitación.

Se hizo un silencio total detrás de nosotros mientras lo llevaba hacia mi dormitorio. Una vez allí, se instaló en mi cama. Se veía tan indefenso y asustado, como un gato callejero.

— Lo siento por lo que dije allí adentro — Kurt se disculpó en voz baja.

— Esta bien —le tranquilicé —simplemente no esperábamos que sacaras a tu _diva_ en mitad de nuestro ensayo.

Kurt se abrazó a si mismo y se echó a llorar.

— Hey, hey — le di un abrazo apretado, frotando círculos en su espalda — está bien, estás a salvo aquí, nadie va a hacerte daño — Sentí a Kurt agarrándose firmemente a mi espalda, no lo solté hasta que él rompió el abrazo.

— Kar-kar-Karofsky — se las arregló para soltar aquel nombre antes de lanzarse de nuevo a sollozar.

Me quedé donde estaba, sentado a su lado en la cama, mi brazo alrededor de su hombro sosteniéndolo cerca mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Él realmente tenía un aspecto terrible: cabello desordenado, mejillas rojas, y rastros de lágrimas por la cara, pero aún así podía ver aquella familiar pureza en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué no te acuestas? —Le sugerí suavemente, observando sus ojos cansados y exhaustos.

Obediente, se acostó, todavía sollozando en mi cama, puse una manta sobre él. Me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación, sin saber si él quería que me quedara o no.

— Quédate... por favor — Kurt susurró. Lo miré y asentí en silencio.

Me senté en una silla mientras él se acomodaba en la cama tirando de la manta un poco más cerca. Después de un minuto o dos su rostro se había suavizado levemente y comenzó a respirar con más facilidad, se había quedado dormido.

Tomé un libro de mi escritorio y decidí adelantar un poco de tarea de literatura en el entre tanto, una media hora después oí un suave golpe en mi puerta. Comprobé primero que Kurt estuviese completamente dormido y me deslicé fuera de la habitación quedando en el pasillo donde Wes y David me esperaban ansiosos.

— Hey chicos. Lo de antes...— Empecé, pero Wes me cortó.

— ¿Kurt está bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso de hace un rato?

—Sí, ¿qué pasó? — David añadió.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente

— No sé. No me ha dicho. Todo lo que sé es que alguien llamado Karofsky le hizo algo. Él no tiene ninguna marca en su rostro, pero podría tener moretones debajo de su suéter o algo...¡no sé! — Exclamé frustrado.

— Esto es realmente serio, ¿no es así? — Wes me miró especulativamente.

Lo miré atónito.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Tuve que pasar por todo esto antes y sé que es un verdadero infierno. ¿Oíste lo que dijo? _"Misión Coraje abortada" —_ repetí aquella frase_ —_ Fui yo quien le dijo que tuviera el coraje y enfrentara a su agresor — alcé el tono de voz — Si él le hizo algo por lo que yo le dije...todo sería ¡mi culpa! — me iba agitando cada vez más mientras hablaba, pasando mis manos por mi cabello lleno de gel, agarrando y tirando de él ligeramente.

— ¡Hey! — David me agarró por los hombros — Lo que sucedió no fue de ninguna manera tu culpa — intentó tranquilizarme — De hecho ¡ni siquiera sabemos lo que pasó! — Agregó, _ok eso era cierto_ — no te culpes por lo menos hasta que no sepas toda la historia.

— Estoy de acuerdo — Wes añadió — y para que lo sepas, nos las arreglamos para calmar al resto de los Warblers y los convencimos de que Kurt no estaba espiándonos otra vez.

— Gracias — les dije con gratitud, agradecido de no tener que perder el tiempo tranquilizando a los chicos.

— No hay problema, pero nos debes una grande — sonrió, de pronto un ruido ajeno a nuestras voces irrumpió — ¿qué fue eso? — David se detuvo de repente, oyendo atento.

Después de escuchar por un momento, oí una especie de gemido que me paralizó, provenía de mi habitación — Oh dios — exclamé — ¡es Kurt! — dicho eso me apresuré a volver a mi habitación, Wes y David caminando silenciosos tras de mí.

Lo primero que vi cuando entré fue a Kurt revolverse en la cama. Había tirado la manta al suelo y se había acurrucado sobre sí mismo, temblando, ¿estaba soñando?

Traté de tomar su mano, pero él me empujó fuera, profiriendo un grito vacío que provocó una sensación en mí, parecida a la desesperación. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que él estaba hablando en sueños.

— No, no, vete, por favor, no, no, ¡no otra vez! — Susurraba aterrado — No lo haré, no se lo diré a nadie, nunca — se lamentaba.

— Kurt — dije en voz alta, sacudiéndolo por los hombros, tratando de sacarlo de cualquier pesadilla en la que estuviese. Él se estremeció ligeramente ante mi tacto y me di cuenta de que probablemente había sido herido por algo en la espalda o en el hombro. Sin embargo, todavía no lograba despertarse. Traté de decir su nombre otra vez en voz alta; lo sacudía pero no despertaba.

— ¿Agua? — David sugirió débilmente desde la puerta.

Contemplé a Kurt, quien obviamente no lo estaba pasando del nada bien en su sueño y sin pensarlo mucho asentí, David tomó un vaso y lo llenó en el baño, me lo pasó y yo me dirigí de nuevo hacia Kurt; tras un momento de vacilación se lo tiré en la cara.

En el instante en el que el agua golpeó su cara él se movió en la cama y se tambaleó hacia mí, me sorprendí pero por instinto lo estabilicé — todavía medio desorientado— se apartó de nuevo, moviéndose hacia un rincón, temblando y estremeciéndose.

Sorprendidos, Wes y David vieron como poco a poco me acerqué hacia Kurt.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? — le susurré preocupado — Perdón por el agua, creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y fue la única manera que podíamos pensar para despertarte — intenté disculparme.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

— Quizás pensé que alguien me había lanzado un slushie — murmuró — Reacción instintiva, supongo. — se encogió de hombros.

Ante esto, David interrumpió

— ¿Qué es un slushie?

Kurt lo miró como si estuviera preguntando algo estúpido.

— Es una bebida espesada con hielo. Se lanza a la cara — David lo miró aun curioso.

— ¿Te la lanzan en la cara? — preguntó, Kurt asintió

— Imagina que eres abofeteado por un iceberg — le dijo — Los deportistas de mi escuela parecen disfrutar de perder su tiempo y dinero en tirarme al menos uno de esos por día, manchando mi ropa con tinta — explicó horrorizado.

— Oh — David dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

— Eso suena terrible! — miré al castaño, horrorizado por la idea de alguien haciendole eso.

— Lo es — Aspiró ligeramente — Todavía no he decidido si lo peor es la humillación o el escozor en los ojos pero... — se encogió de hombros — es mejor que ser arrojado a un contenedor de basura.

— ¿Las personas realmente te hacen eso en tu escuela? — Wes lucía como si alguien acabara de haber atropellado a su cachorro — Quiero decir, ¿el concejo de profesores no hace nada al respecto?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De eso se trataba tu pesadilla entonces? — le pregunté suavemente.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de repente, y negó con la cabeza y por alguna razón comenzó a frotar su boca.

— David ¿no se supone que tienes que terminar ese ensayo de Inglés? —Preguntó Wes, dándonos sutilmente a Kurt y a mi la oportunidad de hablar en privado.

— Oh sí, me había olvidado de eso — le sonrió — Gracias por recordármelo Wes, Supongo que debemos irnos — se encogió de hombros — Nos vemos Blaine y Kurt...cuídate — David agregó y en silencio ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Me volví hacia Kurt, que estaba sentado en la cama, sus ropas empapadas.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? — Le pregunté en voz baja.

Se estremeció y asintió.

— ¿Te importa si me pongo otra camisa? Creo que estoy algo mojado. — se disculpó

— Oh, por supuesto. — Tonto yo, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?— ¿necesitas que te preste algo? — Le pregunté, medio esperanzado que la necesitase para poder sentirme al menos ligeramente útil.

— No gracias, yo siempre llevo un traje de repuesto en el bolso, por si acaso.

Su expresión se tenso

— ¿Qué pasa? — quise saber

— He dejado el bolso en mi coche, supongo que iré a buscarlo — Kurt comenzó, lo interrumpí al instante.

— No pasa nada, puedo prestarte algo mío si quieres — le ofrecí nuevamente.

Lo pensó por un segundo, aceptándolo a regañadientes. Crucé la habitación hasta adonde estaba mi closet, y saqué una polera negra — pensando que se vería muy bien con sus jeans ajustados — se la lancé, él la atrapó con facilidad y luego miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya a cambiar a tu baño, o ...?— se fue apagando su voz y una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en su rostro.

—Nah, hazlo aquí, por mi está bien — le sonreí — He vivido en una residencia de estudiantes durante casi dos años, estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Parecía estar un poco más cómodo luego de mi argumento y después se dió la vuelta y poco a poco se quitó el suéter negro doblándolo con cuidado y dejándolo sobre mi cama. Se quitó su camisa blanca, tuve que ahogar un grito de asombro por lo que vi.

La parte posterior de su espalda estaba pintada de moretones, eran tantos que parecía que me tomaría toda una hora contarlos. Era difícil encontrar un pedazo de su pálida piel que no estuviera teñido de negro, azul, morado, verde o amarillo. Kurt, al oír esto, se encogió de hombros con rapidez, ocultando pronto su espalda de mi vista con mi camiseta, luego se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

— Eso es…eso no es nada — dijo casualmente.

— ¿Cómo te has... umm hecho... todo eso? — Le pregunté con cautela.

¿Cómo iba a creerle el cuento de que lo que le estaba sucediendo en su escuela y de paso causándole tan horrendas consecuencias era_"nada"_?

— Solo golpes y empujones contra mi locker, nada nuevo — Kurt contestó, desestimando el hecho. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo?

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — pregunté, no estando muy seguro si en verdad lo quería saber

— No, prefiero hablar de lo que pasó hoy — Kurt admitió, con lágrimas empezando a llenar sus ojos.

Abrí los brazos, invitándole a hablar y él comenzó.

— La mayoría de los deportistas de mi escuela me arrojan slushies, me ofenden o me presionan la mayor parte del tiempo y ya estoy acostumbrado — se refería al tema de una forma tan normal que provocó que se me helara la espalda — Pero este deportista, K-Karofsky — Kurt parecía ahogarse con su nombre — siempre parecía estar en el medio de todo. Era el más... grande — se estremeció al oír la palabra — de todos mis "agresores" — hizo las comillas en el aire — Estaba mirando mi teléfono en mitad de uno de los pasillos, en realidad estaba mirando el ultimo texto que me enviaste — me dio una leve sonrisa — y él pasó por delante de mí y lanzó mi teléfono lejos, luego me empujó hacia los lockers — tomó aire y continuó — todo lo que vino a mi cabeza fue _"Coraje"_ así que corrí tras él hacia los vestidores .

Escuché atentamente como Kurt hablaba, y noté cómo parecía estar cerca de romper en llanto una vez más.

— Él me dijo que el vestuario de las niñas estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y le pregunté cuál era su problema. Él contestó que no me quería allí mirando a escondidas en su 'basura' — hizo una expresión de desagrado — a lo que respondí que los niños regordetes que sudan demasiado y van a ser calvos a los 30 no son mi tipo. Él empezó a ponerse muy agitado, y cuando le dije que no era más que un estúpido… me agarró de la cabeza — Ante esto, Kurt vaciló y se quedó en silencio.

Lo miré expectante, él seguía con la mirada perdida así que pregunté

— ¿Te golpeó la cabeza contra un locker? — sugerí ansioso. Kurt negó con la cabeza lentamente.

— No. Él me… b-besó — contestó a duras penas. De pronto mi cuerpo se quedó helado, me enderecé automáticamente tratando de que mi cerebro procesara la información.

— Espera, Karofsky, el matón homofóbico…¿te besó? Él es gay? — pregunté tratando de entender los hechos y armar una historia mas o menos coherente en mi cabeza.

— Sí. Él intentó besarme otra vez, pero lo aparté de un empujón — se encogió de hombros. Las lágrimas corriendo ahora abiertamente por su rostro.

Yo no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que decías en estos casos?...Kurt confiaba en mi y sentía la obligación de reconfortarlo, DEBÍA hacerlo, aclaré mis pensamientos tratando de buscar alguna idea racional.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo 'salir'? — Le pregunté, temeroso por su respuesta.

Aunque este matón merecía todo lo más malo de este mundo, todavía era un firme creyente de que la gente no debía ser marginada, incluso ese Karofsky.

— No. — Kurt respondió con firmeza. — El hecho de que yo viviese en un closet de cristal y nunca tuviera que siquiera tomarme la molestia de querer salir no me da derecho de querer hacerlo con alguien más.

Sus palabras me hicieron dar un suspiro de alivio pero no me sorprendieron en lo absoluto, ¿Qué más podía esperar de una persona como Kurt?

— ¿Vas a hablar con él sobre lo que pasó? — de pronto quise saber, preocupado.

— Él es dos veces más grande que yo y probablemente podría darme una paliza en público sin que nadie haga nada. ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarlo? — Kurt me miró como si yo estuviese loco.

—Iré contigo, me gustaría acompañarte — le ofrecí — si tú quieres, por supuesto — añadí casi al instante.

— ¿Lo harías? — Me dio una radiante sonrisa — Pero tendrías que faltar a la escuela y a tu ensayo con los Warblers…no podría dejar que hicieras eso — empezó a decir, lo corté

— Kurt, soy un estudiante excelente, y todos mis profesores me aman. Puedo tomarme un día — le sonreí — además creo que Wes y David serian capaces de cubrirme — lo tranquilicé

— Oh, gracias, gracias — Kurt se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Le di unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda, consciente de sus moretones.

Genial, supongo que iría a Lima.

* * *

**_Pensamientos, opiniones, comentarios at random? estaré siempre ansiosa de leerlos ;) Espero les haya gustado, nos leamos a mas tardar el Sabado._**

**_Besos :*_**


	3. Confrontación

_Muuuuchisisisisisimas gracias a cada una de las personas que deja un review, una alerta o simplemente pasa a leer, estoy super feliz de que les guste...y se pondrá mejoooor! :D_

_QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER_: _**_Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy y sus secuaces y la historia pertenece a 08trekker__ TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA._

**_La Otra Versión de la historia: _**_El punto de vista de Blaine._

_Capítulo 3: Confrontación_

Luego de que el castaño me aseguró varias veces que estaba bien para conducir de nuevo a Lima, lo dejé ir. Habíamos hecho planes para que yo condujera a Lima mañana, justo antes de su hora de almuerzo. Me encontraría con él fuera del instituto y entonces buscaríamos a Karofsky y con suerte tratar de hablar con él.

Unos minutos después de que Kurt se fuera Wes y David volvieron a entrar en mi habitación:

— Así que… ¿qué pasó? — David preguntó mientras se dejó caer en mi cama.

— ¿Con Kurt? — Asumí — Mmm creo que debe ser él quien decida si decirles o no — les expliqué a ambos.

— No, después de que nos fuimos. — Wes aclaró. Me reí ante mi respuesta anticipada.

— Umm, bueno, hablamos y él me dijo más acerca de lo que ha estado pasando en su escuela — les hablé manteniendo mi expresión impávida.

— ¿Eso es todo? — David parecía decepcionado.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos haber hecho? — Le pregunté confundido, pero Wes me cortó.

—Y su coro, ¿cuál era el nombre?

— New Directions. — murmuré

— ¿No están haciendo nada para ayudarlo? — mi amigo quiso saber.

Consideré lo que Kurt me había dicho.

— No creo que realmente lo hayan notado — comencé — Quiero decir, Kurt parecía muy sorprendido cuando le dije que los Warblers eran _geniales_ aquí — reí al recordar su expresión — Por lo que creo que su club ha estado tan absorto en sus propios problemas que no se han dado cuenta del infierno en el que él esta — concluí — Y ustedes dos saben cuán homofóbicas las escuelas públicas pueden llegar a ser — de pronto recordé tardes enteras en donde los tres nos sentábamos en alguna sala común a hablar sobre mi propia vida cuando era sometido a eso en mi antigua escuela.

Ellos asintieron en respuesta.

— Así que…¿es realmente un contratenor? — Wes pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema de pronto demasiado serio incluso para ellos..

Lo miré como si estuviera loco.

— No lo sé, nunca lo he oído cantar, ¿recuerdas? — puntualicé — Pero si tuviera que juzgaros por su tono de voz diría que hay una buena posibilidad de que sea un contratenor de verdad, no sólo un tenor que puede alcanzar notas altas.

— Pensamos que quizás se te hubiese ocurrido haberlo hecho cantar en algún momento, para aliviar el estrés o algo así — David explicó.

Me sentí estúpido. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?

— No importa — Wes cortó mis pensamientos — Si tiene que una voz tan única y especial, ¿por qué su coro no cuida mejor de él? Por lo demás, ¿por qué no se le ofreció un solo en las Seccionales del año pasado? quiero decir, imagínense si tuviéramos un contratenor, podríamos hacer muchas más canciones que ayudarían a los Warblers inmensamente, ¡seriamos imbatibles! Y si lo tuviéramos nunca dejaría que nadie siquiera lo mirara de algún mala manera — hablaba rápido y ofuscado — y ellos quienes lo tienen ¿simplemente no lo valoran y dejan que siga siendo intimidado?¿Cómo funciona eso? — terminó indignado.

David y yo consideramos esto cuidadosamente.

— Las escuelas públicas son el infierno, llenas de niños ensimismados y demasiado ocupados en su propia miseria como para mirar la ajena — respondí con voz amarga.

Wes parecía estar contemplando algo.

— No creo que haya ninguna esperanza para Kurt de transferirse aquí ¿verdad? — dirigió esa última pregunta hacia mí.

Sacudí la cabeza con pesar. MUCHO pesar.

— No lo creo. Con el nivel de cuidado que le ponen a este tema en su escuela — ironicé — se necesitaría algo más extremo que un par de insultos para que lo calificaran como traslado de emergencia — razoné — además creo que a su familia probablemente no le resultaría tan fácil pagarlo — hablé de pronto triste.

Wes y David suspiraron con pesar. Me alegré de tener en cuenta lo mucho que se preocupaban por Kurt, a pesar de que sólo lo habían encontrado dos veces.

— Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? — el moreno demandó saber

— Voy a ir a su escuela mañana para ayudarle a enfrentarse a su agresor. — Le contesté con decisión.

Intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa.

— ¿Es una buena idea? — Wes preguntó con cuidado.

— Quiero decir, ¿qué tan grande es este tipo? puedes ser un boxeador Blaine pero, sin ánimo de ofender, todavía estás en el lado más "pequeño" — David explicó.

Antes de que pudiera hablar de mi estatura y la absoluta capacidad para cuidar de mí mismo, Wes habló.

— Incluso si pudieras tomar a este tipo en una pelea, ¿sería bueno para ti? Es decir, cuando llegaste a Dalton estabas medio roto. Si te pones bajo ese tipo de presión, puede conseguir salir herido, y no solo físicamente — explicó

— Puedo manejarme, chicos — Les dije secamente, sin querer admitir el pequeño atisbo de cautela que estaba teniendo sobre esto.

— Claro, a ti mismo. Pero ¿qué pasa con Kurt? — Wes señaló.

Agitando los brazos en señal de silenciarlos llevé esta discusión a su fin antes, si es que se le podía llamar discusión realmente.

— Tengo que hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo?— hablé solemne — Si no lo hago, entonces las cosas podrían empeorar para Kurt y si le pasa algo más grave de lo que le pasó me sentiría culpable, porque yo no habría hecho todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance cuando tuve la oportunidad — les expliqué — Y no sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo cargando esa culpa. — aquellas palabras sirvieron como una formula de auto afirmación para mi mismo y todas mis aprensiones sobre el tema.

— ¿No es todo esto bastante extremo para un chico que conociste... ayer? — David comentó en voz baja, Wes asintió en silencio mientras consideraba esto.

— No —simplemente dije — No quiero que las injusticias sigan. No si otro gay adolescente es acosado y herido gravemente. Y además, Kurt...siento que lo conozco — asumí — Yo lo entiendo, he estado exactamente en el mismo lugar. Podríamos ser buenos amigos, saben — aquel pensamiento empezó a revolotear mi mente dándome cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad. Kurt y yo éramos tan parecidos, ambos cantábamos, amábamos de la moda (él más que yo, pero aún así era algo), y parecíamos conectar tan bien — Es por eso que necesito hacer algo así que iré mañana aunque me cubran o no, esa es su elección, pero yo realmente lo apreciaría si ustedes me apoyaran con lo de Kurt y todo eso.

Wes y David parecían estar desconcertados. El asiático puso su mano en mi hombro.

— Por supuesto que vamos a cubrirte. No tienes que preguntarlo — Con eso, él y David salieron de mi habitación, me senté en la cama, agotado producto de nuestra conversación.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté como siempre, arreglando mi uniforme mientras bajaba las escaleras para el desayuno. Mientras llevaba mi bagel y mi infaltable café a mi mesa de siempre, Wes y David me dieron una mirada.

— Pensé que ibas a McKinley hoy — Wes me dijo con cautela.

—Por supuesto que iré — hablé sonando mas molesto de lo que hubiese querido — voy a fingir enfermedad durante el primer bloque — Mordí a mi panecillo, masticando y tragando con demora.

David asintió comprensivamente, mientras que los otros Warblers, principalmente Nick y Jeff miraron con confusión.

— ¿Por qué iras a McKinley? — Preguntó Jeff.

— ¿Haciendo novillos, Blaine? — Nick me dio un golpe de puño.

— ¡No estoy haciendo novillos! — Exclamé con irritación.

— Claro que no, solo estás faltando a la escuela y haciéndote el enfermo para ir a otra escuela secundaria, un momento ¿no es esa a la que Kurt va? ¿Están saliendo o algo así? — Nick preguntó de repente.

Me atraganté con mi café.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? Sólo somos amigos — aclaré apenas pude hablar.

— Claaaaaaaaaro — Jeff sonrió — Son solo amigos pero faltas a la escuela para verlo — terminó dándome un codazo en las costillas.

— Solo le estoy ayudando con algo — Le respondí vagamente.

Ante esto, Nick, Jeff, y Trent parecían entender, mientras que el resto en nuestra mesa no tenía ni idea.

— Bien por ti, Blaine — Trent me elogió. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y asintió en reconocimiento.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? — Jeff me preguntó con gravedad.

— Malo. Muy malo — Le dije, tratando de mantener la información vaga por lealtad a Kurt.

— Bueno, todos te cubriremos y asegúrate de no meterte en problemas — Nick hablo serio — Y dile a Kurt que nos tiene a todos apoyándolo por si lo necesita. Incluso si se trata de ir a golpear a unos cuantos freaks abusadores — el rubio me dijo con firmeza.

Hice una mueca al oír la palabra _'freak'_, pero afortunadamente ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta.

— Gracias — fue lo único que logré decirle — Ahora me tengo que ir, o llegaré tarde a la primera clase.

Con eso, me puse de pie mientras echaba el resto de mi panecillo dentro de una bolsa y lo guardaba en mi bolsillo, de repente ya no tenía hambre. Volví a mi dormitorio para agarrar mi mochila.

* * *

Cuando llegué a matemáticas, me aseguré de no parecer demasiado alegre o despierto, y en su lugar traté de lucir cansado y sólo murmuré un saludo débil a la señora Hunt.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Blaine? — Ella me preguntó, preocupada.

. "No tan bien como quisiera, sólo debe ser cansancio — Me encogí de hombros ligeramente

— Está bien, si en algún momento tienes que ir a la enfermería, solo dímelo — Ella me dio una sonrisa de apoyo

Le di las gracias y me dirigí a mi asiento. La campana sonó y el resto de los alumnos tomó sus posiciones. La señora Hunt comenzó con su clase sobre las diferentes formulas para graficar elipses e hipérbolas, mantuve mis ojos desenfocados, aunque intentaba prestar atención, medio lo conseguí, pero sabía que no importaba por que yo muy bueno en matemáticas y siempre podría consultar mi libro más tarde si tenía alguna duda.

A eso de las nueve, cuando estábamos haciendo preguntas de práctica, yo levanté la mano.

— ¿Sí, Blaine? — le preguntó con preocupación.

— Umm, no me siento tan bien. ¿Puedo regresar a mi dormitorio? — Le pregunté.

— Por supuesto — habló preocupada — Jeff, ¿por qué no te vas con Blaine, sólo para estar segura de que estará bien — señaló a Jeff.

Se levantó amablemente y me tomó del brazo y salimos de la habitación. Una vez que había doblado la esquina en un nuevo pasillo, soltó mi brazo, y se enderezó.

— Gracias por hacer esto — le di una sincera sonrisa.

— Oh, no hay problema. De todos modos me saca de las matemáticas un rato — Jeff respondió alegremente.

Él me acompañó a mi dormitorio, y vio que metí veloz mis llaves del auto, mi teléfono celular y mi billetera dentro de mis bolsillos.

— ¿No te quitarás el uniforme? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

— No hay tiempo. Además, Kurt es un fashionista y no quiero darle una mala impresión sobre mi sentido de la moda tan pronto así que imagino que el uniforme es una opción segura — le expliqué. Me sentiría demasiado expuesto vistiendo cualquier prenda elegida al azar frente a él, si quería vestir casual debía planear mi atuendo con un día de anticipación al menos.

Jeff se rió entre dientes, luego se volvió serio.

— Está bien, pero si te dan una paliza o te enredas en alguna una pelea te recuerdo que el blazers no es barato — me advirtió.

— Gracias por el consejo — le di una risa sin humor.

— No hay problema, amigo — se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo — cuídate, te necesitamos por lo menos hasta las seccionales — me sonrió y se dirigió de vuelta a clases.

— Hey, Jeff! — Grité saliendo hacia el pasillo, actuando por impulso.

— ¿Sí? — Se detuvo mientras se giraba hacia mí.

Dudé.

— Si no han oído hablar de mí a las 2... — Mi voz se apagó.

Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

— Mesura…lo entiendo, solo…mantente a salvo ¿si? — Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Tomé una respiración profunda, miré alrededor de mi habitación para cualquier cosa que posiblemente pudiera necesitar, y mis ojos se posaron en mi iPod el cual podría conectar a mi auto – Dios bendiga al Bluetooth — y cantar las dos horas hasta Lima para calmar mi nerviosismo. Lo tomé y lo eché al bolsillo de mi pantalón y me apresuré a salir del edificio.

* * *

El viaje hasta McKinley tomó cerca de una hora y media, menos del presupuestado debido a la falta de tráfico y los escasos autos en la carretera.

Mi mente había corrido a través de un millón de opciones sobre qué decir cuando me enfrentara a Karofsky. ¿Qué enfoque quería tomar? ¿difícil, fácil, de apoyo, fulminante? después de un tiempo decidí tomar el enfoque a cerca de _"estás pasando por un momento difícil, déjame ayudarte, y de paso, detener el jodido acoso que le haces a Kurt"_ de verdad esperaba que aquello funcionara.

Eran casi las once cuando entré en el estacionamiento de McKinley, me bajé de mi coche y corrí en dirección a la puerta entrando en el vestíbulo. Mirando alrededor vi largos pasillos con filas de lockers, suelos sucios y básica arquitectura. ¡Ah, definitivamente una escuela pública! De pronto sonó un timbre y todas las puertas se abrieron de golpe al instante derramando masas de niños. Tuve que recibir unas cuantas miradas extrañas de unos pocos, probablemente debido al uniforme. Después de aproximadamente un minuto vi a Kurt saliendo de un salón de clases. La primera cosa que noté fue al atleta que tenía la mano en el hombro de Kurt. Tenía el pelo rubio, he hizo a mi _'gaydar'_ prenderse. Kurt sonrió al chico brevemente y mi estómago se encogió en respuesta. A continuación, el deportista caminó hacia otro lado y Kurt comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección, al parecer aun no me había visto. Sin el atleta en su brazo él parecía tenso, agitado, y casi se doblaba sobre sí mismo tratando de hacerse más pequeño, me di cuenta. Yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo en aquella época. Cuando me vio, su rostro estalló en una sonrisa de alivio, que aflojó mi estómago anteriormente encogido.

— Hola. — dijo, al llegar frente a mí.

— Hola — Yo le respondí de nuevo, e hice un movimiento para darle un abrazo. Él, sin embargo, se movió un poco lejos.

— Primera regla aquí en McKinley: que no te vean hablando, de la mano, abrazado o tocando de alguna manera a Kurt Hummel — explicó como si no se estuviera refiriendo a si mismo de una forma tan…inclusiva.

Lo miré y le di una sonrisa mientras lo traía contra mi y lo encerraba en un abrazo. Después de un segundo, me abrazó de nuevo.

— No me importa lo que piensen de mí — Le informé — y para fines prácticos ni siquiera soy de aquí asi que… — me encogí de hombros, él sonrió ligeramente.

— Entonces, ¿dónde esta Karofsky en este momento? — Le pregunté.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció automáticamente.

— Probablemente este afuera almorzando con los demás deportistas o en algún lugar en el gimnasio o en el…cuarto de vestuario — Kurt vaciló ligeramente,

Asentí con la cabeza alentadoramente.

— ¿Por qué no tratamos afuera primero? — le di una sonrisa de tranquilidad

Él asintió con la cabeza ante mi sugerencia y empezó a guiarme por los pasillos. Cuando llegamos a la zona exterior Kurt lo vio en las escaleras así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Tranquilo Anderson, todo es mental, sonríe, tu consigues todo sonriendo.

— No te preocupes por esto. Sólo déjame hablar a mi — intenté tranquilizarlo mientras subíamos las escaleras. No quería que Karofsky estuviera prestándole atención a Kurt de ninguna manera.

— Ahí está — Kurt me dijo, y vi un gran deportista vistiendo la chaqueta deportiva de McKinley bajando por las escaleras. Parecía enorme en comparación a Kurt y podía imaginarlo empujándolo con facilidad, debía asumir que ese tal Karofsky era grande…por donde se le mirara y claramente calzaba con el estereotipo de el deportista homofóbico y si no conociera la historia en verdad mi _gaydar _nunca lo hubiese detectado, pero no lo era, ese chico era gay y era un gay encerrado en un closet tan profundo que casi colindaba con Narnia.

— Te cubriré la espalda — tranquilicé a Kurt dando un paso hacia Karofsky. — ¿Perdón? — hablé suave

— Hey mariquitas — nos insultó mirándonos con desdén — ¿Es tu novio, Kurt? — le preguntó al castaño mirándome con desdén.

¿Era yo o había un ligero tono de celos en su voz? Negué ante ese pensamiento y lo dejé a un lado, junto con el comentario sobre mi siendo novio de Kurt.

— A Kurt y a mi nos gustaría hablar acerca de algo contigo — perfecto Blaine, sencillo, tranquilo y directo al punto.

— Me tengo que ir a clase — Negó con la cabeza.

— Kurt me dijo lo que hiciste — Le informé.

Dije la primera cosa que cruzó por mi mente, ¡necesitaba ayudar a Kurt y de paso a este chico! ¡Era mi responsabilidad! por el amor de Dios ya me estoy sintiendo exaltado.

Karofsky se detuvo y nos miró.

— ¿Ah, sí? — nos desafió, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Qué es eso?

Kurt interrumpió con voz entrecortada, obviamente asustado de su ingenio.

— Me besaste — le contesto con valentía.

Ante eso, Karofsky comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie nos estaba oyendo.

— No sé de qué estás hablando — él negó.

Después de esa respuesta traté de calmarlo un poco.

— Se que puede ser un poco confuso y eso es totalmente normal — le aseguré con confianza — Esto es una cosa muy difícil de entender y sólo debes saber que no estás solo — intenté sonar sincero, quizás no solo la vida de Kurt estuviera siendo un infierno.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando al oír estas palabras Karofsky me empujó por las escaleras y luego contra la reja de metal, casi gruñendo.

— ¡No te metas conmigo! — me habló demasiado cerca, casi podía oler su aroma a hamburguesa con queso y demasiado kétchup. Intenté apartar mi rostro.

Traté de mantener la compostura, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Karofsky había sido alejado de mí por Kurt

— ¡Hay que parar esto! — el castaño gritó estridente a su agresor.

Karofsky miró a Kurt y luego a su alrededor, nervioso Antes de que pudiera decir algo se escapó de nosotros. Kurt parecía estar roto por dentro pensé en algo que decir para apaciguar los ánimos, sobre todo el de Kurt.

— Bueno, no va a salir pronto del closet. — bromeé mientras sacudía mi uniforme

Kurt suspiró y miró al piso sin un atisbo de gracia o siquiera pasividad en sus ojos mientras se sentaba en uno de los peldaños de la escalera.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado. — ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? — de pronto quise saber, demasiado curioso y urgido por ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario para verle una sonrisa otra vez.

Para mi triste sorpresa los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas contenidas.

— Porque hasta ayer, nunca antes me habían besado... o al menos, uno que contara — me dio una sonrisa amarga, sin mirarme.

Aquella confesión hizo que la situación empeorase. ¿Karofsky había sido el primer beso de Kurt? ¿qué quiso decir con _"uno que contara"_?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de alejar mis pensamientos curiosos.

Quería reconfortarlo, hacerlo sonreir, dejar que su luz volviera a encenderse y sacarlo de cualquier atmosfera oscura en la que estuviese. ¡Necesitaba hacerlo! No solo por é si no que en parte también por mi.

— Vamos, te invito a almorzar — le dije, sonriendo antes de levantarme.

En mi cabeza solo podía pensar. _"Aquí estoy yo Kurt, no volveras a estar solo porque siempre estaré allí para apoyarte y cubrir tu espalda"_

Nop, él ya no seguiría pasando por toda esta mierda solo y en silencio. Por lo menos no mientras yo estuviera, si quería sufrir, sufriríamos juntos, si quería llorar, lloraríamos juntos y si quería reír yo me encargaría de que lo hiciera. Aquel pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Definitivamente él y yo teníamos que ser amigos, no había otra manera de que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Kurt se puso de pie también, rompiendo mis cavilaciones y juntos caminamos por las escaleras hacia la salida del instituto.

* * *

_Pensamientos, opiniones? para todo esoy mas...review! ;) jajajajaja _

_Hasta el momento me encanta como esta desarrollandose la historia, como muy bien decía Darren's Loveeer podremos empezar a unir tantos cabos sueltos con Blaine narrando (L)._

_Esperoo les haya gustado :)_

_Frase favorita: __"Aquí estoy yo Kurt, no volveras a estar solo porque siempre estaré allí para apoyarte y cubrir tu espalda"_

_BLAINE __BLAINE __BLAINE __BLAINE __BLAINE __BLAINE __BLAINE __BLAINE __BLAINE __BLAINE :)__  
_


	4. Conociendo A Kurt Hummel

_**N/A:** Siento inmensamente la excesiva demora de este capitulo pero es que aunque no me gusta excusarme debo decirles que no lO he estado pasando TAN bien últimamentE (en estos momentos apoyo a Quinn cuando dice que una mujer NO NECESITA A UN HOMBRE ¬¬) a no ser que sea Darren o Blaine…eso haría las cosas completamente diferentes jajajajajaja xDD_

_Bueno sin más ni mas les dejo este capitulo, que si bien es completamente latoso a la larga hace sentido para que nuestro Blaine comience a conocer al "amor de su vida" (L) _

_Un millón de gracias por sus reviews niñas, son las mejores :D_

* * *

_******DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy y sus secuaces y la historia pertenece a 08trekker (el link a su perfil www. fanfiction u/4065209/08trekker) TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA._

_**La Otra Versión de la historia: **E__l punto de vista de Blaine._

_Capitulo 4: Algo mas sobre Kurt Hummel_

Caminar a través de los pasillos de McKinley con Kurt era... una experiencia. Mientras caminábamos, la mayoría de la gente nos espiaba con curiosidad, mientras que otros nos miraban abiertamente. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aunque podía escuchar a las chicas susurrando cosas como: _"¿Ese es el gay?", "¿Quién está con él?", "¿Es gay también?"_, Y_, "Espero que esté No, él es lindo! ",_ mientras que los deportistas murmuraban insultos por lo bajo cuando pasaban por nuestro lado..

Kurt caminaba tenso a través de los pasillos y siempre mantenía la vista al frente, alerta. Aquello me pareció curioso.

Cuando estábamos casi fuera del instituto me di cuenta de dos deportistas que estaban de pie con grandes vasos en la mano al final del corredor. Cuando nos acercábamos a donde estaban, Kurt se fijó en ellos y suspiró profundamente….hastiado.

— ¿Blaine? — susurró.

— ¿Sí?— Le pregunté, extrañado por su rostro.

— ¿Viste ese baño unas aulas más atrás?— me preguntó.

Miré hacia atrás, y asentí.

— Podrías esperarme en él, por favor — pidió. Su petición me descuadró unos instantes, lo miré por un momento.

— Es baño de niñas — Señalé.

— Exactamente. Por lo tanto estas bestias no querrán entrar ahí — explicó.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté, sin saber por qué tenía que ir a esperar en otro lugar. Todo esto era extraño ¿quería que lo esperara porque estaba "protegiéndome" de algo? ¡yo debería hacer eso, no él!

Negué con la cabeza.

— Nop, me quedaré justo aquí — le puse la mano sobre su hombro y le sonreí

— Blaine, por favor. — susurró golpeando suavemente el piso con la punta de su zapato, reconocí aquel gesto: ¿Diva Kurt? NO, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Lo miré un instante y luego asentí queriendo evitar cualquier cosa que empeorara las cosas.

— Está bien — dije sin mas remedio.

— Estaré allí en un minuto — me dijo, y siguió caminando.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia aquel baño y cuando llegué me aventuré a girarme en busca del castaño. Vi a Kurt acercándose a aquellos deportistas quienes acortaron la distancia, sonriéndole con malicia y en un movimiento sincronizado — que hablaba de la práctica que esos malditos debían tener —vertieron el contenido de los vasos en el rostro de Kurt.

_Mierda…_

¿Así que eso era ser golpeado por un slushie?, definitivamente ese liquido rojo y espeso debía ser uno de esos, maldición me sentía tan impotente aquí sin hacer nada. Alguien necesitaba enseñarles una o dos cosas a esos deportistas que se creían superiores.

Vi a Kurt quedarse ahí por un segundo antes de que una niña de piel oscura se acercara a él y pusiera su mano en el brazo del castaño. Sus labios se movían en lo que parecía ser una frase, Kurt le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y luego giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia mi dirección, siempre con su cabeza en alto y con expresión de completa normalidad en su rostro.

_Kurt era inmensamente valiente._

Rápidamente me metí en el baño antes de que él pudiera notar que yo lo había visto todo. Unos segundos más tarde, entró y vi que su cara, pelo, chaqueta y pantalones habían sido empapados por aquel slushie de cereza.

Él sonrió débilmente al ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué mier… — mi pregunta quedo en el aire

— No quería que arruinaras tu blazer — se encogió de hombros.

Dejé escapar una risita de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

— ¿Esto te sucede todos los días? — pregunté.

¿Cómo los profesores y el resto de los alumnos "normales podían permitir que aberraciones como esta pasaran en su escuela como si nada? Es decir yo también estuve alguna vez en un instituto público pero comparado con McKinley el mío lucia ahora como el paraíso y yo como un bebe llorón y cobarde, me estremecí ante esa idea.

— Uh-huh — respondió casualmente, abriendo su bolso. — Pero como dije la otra vez, los lanzamientos a contenedores de basura son peores. — Sacó una toalla mientras se sentaba en el suelo poniendo un trozo de cartón primero y luego vaciaba el contenido de su bolso. En lugar de libros y papel — las cosas que yo había asumido que podría contener dentro — tenía botellas de champú, acondicionador y crema hidratante, junto con un cepillo, dos toallas más pequeñas, fijador y un nuevo par de ropa. Miré inquisitivamente las cosas y entonces a Kurt.

— Ok, tal vez si pase todos los días — me dio una sonrisa débil.

Se quitó la chaqueta — espero que no arruinada — y sumergió su cabeza bajo el grifo.

— ¿Puedes darme el champú y el acondicionador? — me preguntó.

— Umm, sí, aquí está. —le pasé las dos botellas todavía adaptándome a la rareza de esta situación. Me quedé allí torpemente durante unos minutos más, mirándolo y sintiéndome extraño mientras que Kurt lavaba su cabello como un experto, cuando estuvo listo cogió la ropa extra y me miró torpemente.

Al darme cuenta de su dilema, me ruboricé ligeramente.

— Ah, por supuesto me voltearé, si te sientes incómodo — le sonreí

— Por favor — Se sonrojó un poco

Mientras estaba dándole la espalda intente buscar un tema de conversación tratando de no hacer más incomoda la situación.

— Entonces, ¿Quiénes eran esos dos tipos? Los deportistas que te tiraron ese slushie — susurré sin querer presionarlo mucho.

Se produjo una pausa.

— Azimio y Paul, el mejor amigo de Karofsky — me estremecí ante la mención de ese apellido — ambos están en el equipo de futbol y se cuidan las espaldas — habló con desdén.

Procesé esto lentamente.

— ¿Son los únicos que te hacen eso? Quiero decir, ¿hay otros? — quise saber, tratando de dimensionar la real situación.

— Cualquier persona que lleva una chaqueta letterman — Kurt se rió secamente — excepto Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam y Mike, ellos juegan limpio... por lo menos ahora — murmuró. Al darse cuenta de mi expresión confusa, explicó brevemente — Esos son los chicos de mi club Glee.

Asentí

— Lo entiendo, pero ¿qué quieres decir con "al menos ahora"? — lo pinché con insistencia.

Necesitaba saber lo que este chico estaba pasando aquí en McKinley, si no me preocupaba yo entonces ¿Quién? La culpa no me dejaría si algo le pasara así que como dice el dicho _"mejor prevenir que lamentar"_

Kurt se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a esta nueva confesión.

— Antes del club Glee, Finn y Puck también me arrojaban slushies y me echaban en los contenedores de basura de vez en cuando — habló bajándole asombrosamente el perfil al asunto — Puck en especial — añadió.

Una vez más, me quedé perplejo. ¿Qué tan grave era la vida de este chico?

— ¿Y qué es lo que hacen ahora? — pregunté

— Finn sigue siendo muy cauteloso a mi alrededor y Puck sigue haciéndome muchas bromas gay pero estoy acostumbrado a ellas así que en realidad no significan nada para mi — confesó

— ¿A que te refieres con que ese Finn es cauteloso a tu alrededor? — Le pregunté convencido de que Kurt quizás no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

— En otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? — Se estremeció ligeramente mirándome con expresión martirizada.

Antes de que pudiera alegar él me dijo que me podía dar la vuelta otra vez. Se habían puesto unos vaqueros pitillo, un jersey ceñido al cuerpo suavemente y un pañuelo con colores perfectamente coordinados.

— Está bien, vamos a salir de aquí — Me arrastró fuera del cuarto de baño.

Caminamos rápidamente por el pasillo ahora casi vacío y finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento. Lo conduje hacia mi coche, parecía sorprendido cuando lo vio. Eché una mirada crítica sobre mi propio vehículo en busca de algo que iba a encontrar extraño, finalmente me di cuenta de que era el único Mercedes en todo el estacionamiento y quise hacerme pequeñito y esconderme en el maletero de repente.

— Entonces — comencé, tratando de romper el silencio ligeramente incómodo— — ¿hay algún buen restaurante en Lima? Creo que te debo un almuerzo.

Kurt sonrió mientras meditaba mi pregunta.

— Más o menos. Quiero decir, el único buen restaurante aquí es _Breadstix_. Hay un par de otros lugares, pero son principalmente deliveries o pizzerías y luego está el _Lima Bean_, pero eso es sólo una tienda de café — razonó más para si mismo que para mí.

— ¿Qué tipo de comida sirven en Breadstix? — Pregunté — Aunque con mi nivel de hambre comería cualquier cosa — reí

— Italiana — respondió el castaño riendo levemente.

— Funciona para mí. Vamos allá — Decidí.

El interior de Breadstix resultó ser bastante mas bonito que el promedio de los restaurantes, con muchas mesas y por alguna razón, un pequeño escenario en un lado.

— Lindo — Comenté mientras apreciaba todo el lugar.

—Es principalmente el lugar para pasar el tiempo que los estudiantes de McKinley suelen ocupar. Es por eso que no hay mucha gente — Kurt se encogió de hombros.

Al decir esto me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, el restaurante estaba casi vacío, con sólo unas pocas parejas en un rincón. Caminamos hasta el mostrador de la anfitriona.

— ¿Cuántos? —preguntó la mujer.

— Dos —Kurt respondió.

La anfitriona hizo un gesto a su alrededor.

— Bueno, toma cualquier lugar, aunque, cariño, ¿por qué no estás en la escuela? — la mujer miró a Kurt reprobatoriamente — ¿Y quién es este bien parecido hombre? — Preguntó mirándome — ¿este es Finn? — añadió en un susurro conspiratorio.

— ¡No! — Kurt se apresuró a decir — No, este es Blaine, es sólo un amigo. ... Y tenía que tomar un descanso — explicó.

—Entiendo. Bueno, elige una mesa, y estaré con ustedes en un momento — Ella asintió comprensivamente.

Todo esto dejo mi mente un poco confundida. ¿Quién era esta mujer, y cómo sabía ella de Kurt? ¿Y quién era este tipo Finn del cual no había dejado de oír? Estaba en Glee, en el equipo de fútbol y solía intimidar a Kurt pero ¿Cuál era la gran cosa con él? Kurt había dicho que era cauteloso a su alrededor…eso era porque ¿habían sido novios? Intenté quitar la curiosidad de mi mente.

La única buena parte de la conversación había sido que Kurt se había referido a mí como su amigo.

— Así que — empezó Kurt — gracias de nuevo por venir a McKinley para… ayudarme

—No te preocupes por eso — Asentí con la cabeza — ¿Quién fue nuestra anfitriona, por cierto? Parecía que te conocía muy bien — inquirí

Kurt miró sorprendido.

— Ella es realmente una camarera, pero durante el día cuando no hay nadie aquí se duplica como anfitriona. Y sí, supongo que me conoce, sabe todo de los chicos del coro bastante bien. Quiero decir, venimos aquí seguido — enfatizó.

— Ah — Respiré, apaciguado, pero todavía curioso acerca de ese Finn. Así que decidí preguntarle — ¿Por qué estaba preguntando acerca de Finn?"

Su cara se arrugó un poco, y evitó mirarme, de pronto la decoración de la mesa le comenzó a parecer interesante.

— Uh, no lo sé. Probablemente sólo me preguntaba por cómo estaba él — habló vagamente.

Era obvio que mentía y aquello me producía un deje de molestia en el pecho. Tal vez de verdad su historia era muy personal.

— No tiene que decirme si no quieres — hable suave — pero no voy a decirle a nadie si lo haces — Dije en voz baja.

Kurt vaciló un poco, luego suspiró profundamente y sacó su teléfono. Mientras miraba, él encendió la pantalla un par de veces y luego me lo tendió. Lo tomé y examiné la pantalla. Había abierto un álbum de fotos y una imagen de un chico alto, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y una sonrisa en su rostro estaba destacando mas grande que las otras.

Debía admitir que ese chico Finn era bastante bien parecido aunque de todas formas no era de mi tipo. Deje el teléfono sobre la mesa y miré a Kurt.

— Eso — comenzó a explicar — es Finn — dio un largo suspiro de resignación — ¿Quieres el cuento largo o el corto? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos

— Definitivamente la versión extendida — inquirí — de pronto me volví una persona muy adicta a saber todos los detalles — miré mi reloj — además tengo toda la tarde para escucharte.

Kurt asintió

— Bueno, todo comenzó el año pasado... antes de que existiera el club Glee, Finn era el mariscal de campo he irónicamente salía con Quinn, la jefa de las cheerios. Él estaba en la cima de la pirámide social, que es bastante alta en McKinley. Siendo un atleta, era una de las personas que me aventaba en los contenedores de basura cada día, junto con su mejor amigo, Puck, quien también era del equipo de fútbol — tomó aire, yo escuchaba atento y pendiente de cómo Kurt parecía hablar no solo con la boca si no que también con sus manos — Sin embargo, — aquí la voz de Kurt sonaba soñadora — él era más decente que Puck. Él generalmente dejaba que me quitara la chaqueta y el bolso antes de arrojarme a la basura — sonrió —. Esto lo hizo... especial.

Uhmm, así que ese era el tipo de hombres que le gustaban a Kurt: Deportista altos he idiotas.

Solté un bufido burlón, tratando de ocultar mi estaba ¿decepcionado?

— Hey! — Kurt se defendió.

— No, no, es solo que... ¿piensas que él era _"especial" _solo porque no quería que arruinaras tu chaqueta? — reí incrédulo — Te aventaba dentro de un contenedor Kurt, exactamente igual que los otros — Señalé.

Kurt rió ligeramente.

— Lo sé, parece realmente estúpido ahora. Pero la ropa lo es todo para mí — me reí sin poder evitarlo, este chico era tan fácil de llevar

— Ahora, ¿quieres que termine mi historia o no? — Kurt preguntó bruscamente.

— Sí, sí, sigue adelante. — Moví mi mano, invitándolo a. que prosiguiera mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida (la simpática mesera acababa de dejar nuestros MUY GRANDES vasos en la mesa)

— Así que... Finn era especial y entonces se formó el club Glee pero sólo había cinco de nosotros al principio: Mi fabuloso yo, Rachel (de la cual sabrás más después), Mercedes, Tina y Artie y de repente, Finn se une y eso lo hizo aun MÁS especial — Me moví incómodo, de pronto ya no quería oír hablar del _crush _de Kurt pero él siguió adelante. — Lo siguiente que sé es que el drama empezó a estar en cada rincón de nuestro salón de coro. — arrugó el seño como recordando algo — Y Rachel comienza a acosar a Finn, por lo que Quinn junto con otras dos Cheerio's — sabía lo que era una Cheerio, tenía amigos hetero que vivían en Ohio y salían con chicas de ese tipo — Santana (alias Satanás), y Brittany se unieron al club para mantener un ojo en Finn, y también para espiarnos por ordenes de Sue — lo miré confundido — no preguntes — susurró y volvió a tomar aire — Puck también se unió y luego un par de tipos más del equipo, Matt y Mike . Entonces todos descubrimos que Quinn estaba embarazada, supuestamente de su novio Finn

— ¿Supuestamente? — interrumpí su monologo — ¿De quién era? — no pude evitar preguntar.

— De Puck. Ellos habían tenido una noche de juerga una vez pero Finn, que es una especie de idiota, fue convencido por Quinn de que el bebe era suyo a pesar de que nunca había... hecho... nada. — Ante esto, Kurt se sonrojó y me quedé impresionado ante la estupidez de Finn.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? — Le pregunté.

— Ella le dijo que había sido a través de una bañera de hidromasaje. por lo tanto Rachel y yo ya no teníamos oportunidad con Finn hasta que se enteró de Puck. Y eso casi nos costó las seccionales, junto con el hecho de que nuestra lista de canciones fue robada, pero Finn dejo su orgullo de lado y… ganamos.

— Así que esa canción que cantaste en las Seccionales,"_You Can't Always Get What You Want"_, ¿fue improvisada? — pregunté en voz alta comenzando a valorar realmente el talento del grupo.

— Oh si, Finn nos dio la partitura una hora antes de salir — se encogió de hombros — espera — sus cejas se arrugaron — ¿cómo sabes qué canción cantamos? — preguntó con suspicacia.

Sonreí avergonzado como cuando tu madre te encuentra hurtando galletas de la alacena.

— No te preocupes, no soy un acosador ni nada parecido — le aseguré — es solo que después de que te descubrimos espiando en Dalton nos dimos cuenta que ni siquiera sabíamos a qué club pertenecías así que buscamos tu nombre en internet y encontramos el sitio de McKinley — titubee— Allí encontramos un video de ustedes en las Seccionales — aclaré

— Y... entonces ¿no eres un acosador? — Kurt señaló, sonriendo ahora.

— Hey! — Me eché a reír. — Todo fue idea de David y Wes, lo juro.

— Está bien. De todos modos Finn rompió con Quinn — y aquí íbamos de nuevo con el deportista idiota — y comenzó a salir con Rachel pero luego rompió con ella para ir a una cita doble con Santana y Brittany y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Rachel era con la que realmente quería estar ya era demasiado tarde porque ella estaba saliendo con Jesse St. James — habló con expresión divertida.

Demasiada información que procesar, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler.

— ¿Jesse St. James? ¿El de Vocal Adrenaline? — pregunté confundido ante la idea.

— Ya sabes, él se sintió amenazado por nuestro talento y creó una maniobra para destruirnos antes de las Regionales que dicho sea de paso casi funcionó — lo miré arrugando el ceño — Y Blaine — me miró — sin más interrupciones —advirtió.

Le di mis mejores ojos de cachorro. Kurt suavizo su expresión por un segundo, y luego continuó.

— Así que Finn estaba resignado pero seguía manteniendo las mismas esperanzas que mantenía yo supongo, pero comenzó a actuar torpemente a mí alrededor así que hice mi mejor obra de caridad y presenté a nuestros padres — Me quedé sin palabras. Al darse cuenta de esto, Kurt agregó.

— Mi plan era que a través de nuestros padres estuviéramos obligados a pasar más tiempo juntos, pero aún así todo era tan incómodo — admitió con vaga nostalgia — Y luego nos mudamos a vivir juntos. — Kurt se estremeció ligeramente. Me erguí en la silla, escuchando con atención, ya no sólo por el contenido si no por las emociones. — Yo había decorado la habitación por lo que había pensado hacerlo con buen gusto pero Finn... al parecer no estuvo de acuerdo y una cosa llevó a la otra, y al final mi padre discutió con él.

Ante esto, Kurt parecía a punto de llorar, aunque su rostro se mantuvo sin cambios.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Le pregunté con suavidad.

Kurt no respondió, así que repetí la pregunta con más firmeza.

— Kurt, ¿qué pasó con Finn? ¿Qué hizo? — insistí sorpresivamente muy curioso

Por último, Kurt me miró, su expresión en blanco.

— Él me llamó maricón, o más bien llamo _'marica' _a mis cosas y mi habitación — hizo las comillas en el aire — mi padre oyó esto y lo echó de la casa.

Debía asumir que aquel comentario no me había sorprendido en lo absoluto — definitivamente Finn no parecía ser un buen tipo — y no pude evitar identificarme con Kurt.

— Siento que hayas pasado por eso — susurré por lo bajo — Nadie lo merece — Le dije suavemente y vacilante agregué — Así que tú y Finn… — no me atreví a terminar la pregunta.

Kurt negó débilmente con la cabeza.

— No hace falta decir que mi crush en Finn murió ese mismo día — el castaño se rió sin humor.

Di un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso. La idea de Kurt enamorado de un tipo homofóbico me hacia sentir mal…

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en el asunto Kurt dejo su tenedor sobre su ensalada Cesar — lo se, no es algo muy Italiano pero eso fue lo que él había decidido comer — y continuó hablando.

— Se disculpó al día siguiente, por supuesto disculpas que yo no acepté pero supongo que saldó su deuda cuando se enfrentó a Karofsky y Azimio hace un tiempo — se encogió de hombros sonriendo débilmente — Luego perdimos en las Regionales contra Vocal Adrenaline pero por suerte se le permitió un año más al club — un brillo cruzo sus ojos, ese brillo aparecía cada vez que hablaba de su club — el verano terminó y la escuela se puso en marcha de nuevo. Finn y Rachel eran novios y el acoso comenzó con toda su fuerza una vez más… luego el incidente de mi padre — Kurt se estremeció un poco así que decidí no preguntar — Finn me apoyó con eso y no trató de empujar la religión por mi garganta como el resto de los chicos…

— ¿Eres ateo? — lo interrumpí abruptamente

— Sí — Kurt me miró a los ojos, desafiante — ¿Vas a tratar de convertirme? — Negué con la cabeza.

— Uh, no. No, yo también lo soy — asumí. Sería hipócrita de mi parte decirle lo contrario, para mi era difícil creer en algo que no veía y en donde sus seguidores me juzgaban incluso sin saber mí historia.

Kurt se hundió en el alivio por un momento.

— Bueno — exhaló lentamente, mientras le daba un sorbo largo a su vaso — mi madre está muerta, mi padre estuvo en coma y tengo gente que me dice diariamente que me voy a ir al infierno por ser gay cuando estoy seguro que no elegí serlo y mis amigos todavía seguían tratando de hacerme creer en un padre celestial, cuando lo único que quería en ese entonces era a mi verdadero padre sano otra vez — alzó la voz al final.

Asentí con la cabeza comprensivamente, al tratar de poner todas las piezas juntas en mi cabeza. Así que algo había ocurrido con el padre de Kurt que lo puso en estado de coma, pero ¿qué?

— Afortunadamente se detuvieron después de que él despertó, y le han puesto en una dieta estricta ahora pero, espera ¿Qué estaba diciéndote? — Kurt divagaba, pero se detuvo.

— Finn — le recordé, medio cautivado por la historia de Kurt.

— Finn, claro — Kurt recordó, continuando con su discurso. — Está bien, así que papá está despierto y estoy haciéndome cargo de él y la asignación de la semana en Glee es duetos. — puntualizó mientras masticaba un trozo de pollo y yo hacia lo mismo con mi lasaña.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, la asignación de la semana? — Le pregunté mientras tragaba, sintiéndome de pronto curioso en cuanto a cómo _"New Directions"_ trabajaba.

— Cada semana se nos da una tarea en donde debemos buscar una canción para presentar, ya sabes, canciones que describan el momento por el que estas pasando y… — Kurt vaciló — no estás tratando de espiar a tu competencia a través de mí, ¿verdad? — inquirió mirándome directo a los ojos, baje inmediatamente la mirada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — le aseguré rápidamente, medio ofendido — Sólo tenía curiosidad — me encogí de hombros mientras le sonreía — ¿Qué canción cantaste para describir el momento que estabas pasando? — con este chico me sentía irrefrenablemente curioso y alerta, me hacia mantenerme completamente absorto de su historia.

Haciendo una mueca, Kurt se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—En otro momento, ¿vale? — Inquirió — Estábamos hablando de otra cosa — subrayó — ya sabes _"la torpeza de mi vida." — _habló con voz dramática.

Sonriendo ligeramente, hice un gesto diciéndole que continuara.

— Este año llego un nuevo miembro al club, Sam, que obviamente tenía el pelo teñido de rubio por lo que pensé que jugaba para nuestro equipo — nos apuntó a ambos, mientras yo recordaba al chico con la chaqueta del instituto que había visto con Kurt cuando llegué a McKinley hoy, me incliné un poco hacia delante, escuchando más atentamente de lo que lo había hecho antes, que ya era decir algo.

—Así que volviendo a la asignación de los duetos le pedí que fuese mi compañero de dúo intentando determinar si de hecho era gay o no, y también como una forma de darle la bienvenida al club Glee — sonrió pagado de si mismo — pero para Finn, mi idea pareció ser un problema ya que según él no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de perder más gente ya que ahora apenas teníamos suficientes para competir. — habló con voz pastosa y resentida.

— ¿Y porque Finn creía que tu idea era mala? — quise saber, detestando cada vez más a ese chico.

_¡NO JUZGUES A NADIE SIN CONOCERLO ANTES BLAINE ANDERSON!_

— Sam jugaba en el equipo de futbol así que Finn creía que al hacer un dueto conmigo, un chico 'marica' — arrugué el seño ante esa estúpida descripción que él había hecho de si mismo — su muerte se escribiría en piedra dentro de McKinley por lo que finalmente decidí dejar que Sam eligiera, y él decidió hacer un dueto con Quinn, con la que creo que ahora sale — apretó sus labios en conformidad — Y esa es la historia de Finn y yo — Kurt terminó y luego dijo torpemente — Lo siento por divagar un poco — sus mejillas había tomado un leve color carmesí bastante…adorable.

— ¡No te disculpes! — Me apresuré a decir — Fue una muy... — busqué la palabra apropiada — intrigante historia — le di una sonrisa de complicidad

— Esa es mi vida — Kurt suspiró dramáticamente, le di una pequeña sonrisa.

— Has pasado por mucho — confesé — ahora entiendo porque siempre caminas con la frente en alto. Eres muy valiente Kurt — hablé sin pensar, pero siendo absolutamente sincero en mis palabras.

— Gracias — dijo en voz baja, mirando para ambos lados.

Para cuando Kurt termino su monologo ya habíamos terminado de comer y la mesera venía en nuestra dirección con la cuenta. Antes de que Kurt pudiera atinar, deslicé una de mis tarjetas de crédito sobre la charola plateada con la factura.

A pesar de que a veces mi relación con mis padres era tensa, contar con más dinero que la mayoría de los adolescentes tenía sus ventajas, mis padres creían que dejándome perder mucho dinero me mantendrían al margen y…feliz. El único problema con el dinero es que me había hecho desconfiar de las personas, sin saber si buscaban mi compañía o solo alguien que los invitara gratis a todas partes — lección dura que había aprendido en la secundaria — pero Kurt no parecía ser ese tipo de persona.

— No, déjame por lo menos pagar mi parte — Kurt se quejó. Nop, definitivamente él era todo menos un aprovechado.

— Uh-uh — Sonreí, entregándole la tarjeta a la mesera antes de que Kurt pudiera hacer algo. —Yo fui el que te invitó, ¿recuerdas? — le palmee el brazo a través de la mesa — Además tu tienes que guardar tu dinero para comprar trajes fabulosos — le guiñé un ojo

Ante esto, los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ligeramente, y dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

— Vamos, tengo que volver a la escuela. Los chicos están pidiéndole disculpas a la entrenadora Beiste en Glee hoy — anunció.

— ¿Por qué? — lo miré con expresión confundida, sentía que Kurt a veces olvidaba que estaba hablado con alguien tan ajeno a su mundo cotidiano.

— Uh, nada. Sólo... por trabajar tan duro durante los entrenamientos de ayer — mintió pesimamente.

Estudié la expresión de Kurt por un momento.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás sonrojando? — Pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron aún más.

— N-no lo estoy — tartamudeó, desviando mi mirada divertida

— Claro, está bien — Me reí, mientras abría la puerta de mi auto — entra — le ordené

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Kurt me preguntó mientras se deslizaba en el asiento delantero, junto a mí

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunté, mientras hacia contacto con el encendido del vehículo y el suave motor comenzaba a ronronear.

— Bueno — me miró con mirada obvia — te hablé de mi familia, amigos, ex- crush y lo único que se sobre ti es que estudias en Dalton, manejas un Mercedes y tienes tarjetas de crédito por lo que al parecer tienes dinero — cruzo los brazos enfurruñado.

— Ah — me moví incómodo en el asiento, mientras las ruedas comenzaban a patinar por la húmeda calle principal de Lima a las 3 de la tarde — bueno, mis dos mejores amigos son David y Wes, que a todo eso ya conoces pero también soy muy amigo de Jeff y Nick, que estás en los Warblers también — sonreí intentando disipar la atención de mi — Eran el rubio alto y chico italiano con el pelo oscuro y ligeramente ondulado — Kurt asintió ante estas descripciones — Mi familia y yo no somos muy unidos — continué, fijando mi vista en el pavimento deseando no profundizar mucho en mis asuntos — y actualmente no tengo un crush en nadie que recuerde — aferré las manos al volante mientras movía la palanca de cambios al numero 4 — Aunque estuve 'enamorado' de un chico en mi antigua escuela. No era nada importante, supongo — hable minimizando el tema y esperando que no preguntara. Hoy no tenía ánimos de ser miserable.

Kurt asintió.

— Genial. Me gustaría conocer al resto de tus amigos en algún momento — se sonrojó ligeramente y añadió — cuando no este espiándolos ni siendo una _"DIVA"_ ni mucho menos irrumpiendo en tus ensayos llorando a moco tendido — rió

— Estoy seguro de que a ellos les encantaría conocerte también — lo interrumpí rápidamente antes de que pudiera continuar — Les he hablado un poco acerca de ti — susurré continuando sin mirarlo — y al parecer le agradas especialmente a David y Wes — puntualicé — estaban realmente preocupados por ti.

Ante esto, Kurt parecía sorprendido, yo hice una maniobra rápida mientras entrabamos a los estacionamientos de McKinley

— ¿A pesar de que no me conocen? — confirmó en voz baja.

— A pesar de que no te conocen — Sonreí y asentí, mientras apagaba el motor y al fin me aventuraba a mirarlo otra vez.

Kurt sonrió y mi corazón dio un salto, feliz de que Kurt luciera feliz.

— Aquí estamos — anuncié con voz solemne en frente de la entrada principal.

Kurt miró a la escuela con disgusto, pero abrió la puerta y se deslizó fuera del Mercedes.

— Gracias — susurró mientras se colgaba su bolso a su hombro derecho y alisaba su jersey de color celeste.

— Siempre es un placer — le sonreí guiñándole instintivamente un ojo — Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo ¿no crees? — me vi preguntándole de repente. Kurt se rió.

— Definitivamente debes disfrutar mucho siendo empujado por un matón contra una reja — habló divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza, me reí con él, sintiéndome pagado de mi mismo al verlo sonreir de nuevo. Intenté quedarme con ese recuerdo del castaño y eliminar aquella imagen suya de él sucumbido ante el pánico y las lagrimas tendido sobre mi cama en Dalton hace unos días — A veces es necesario ser asechado, para no olvidar lo que se siente — bromee estúpidamente — Tenemos que salir de nuevo — anuncié por inercia — ¿Me llamarás? — me vi preguntándole de pronto muy esperanzado ante esa idea.

Kurt tragó saliva y asintió con entusiasmo, sonriendo.

— Por supuesto — Respiró, y luego entró en su escuela no sin antes despedirse con la mano desde la entrada. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que no había visto nunca. Me sentí pagado ante esa idea, se sentí bien ayudarlo. Demasiado de hecho.

Vi como él entró en el edificio y prendí el motor otra vez tomando el camino hacia Dalton. En la mitad de la carretera hacia Westerville miré el reloj y me di cuenta con sorpresa de que eran casi las 4 y recordé mi advertencia a Jeff, agarré mi teléfono y llamé a David.

— ¡Es Blaine! — escuché conmoción en el otro extremo y sabía que se estaba poniendo el altavoz. —maldito pedazo de mierda estábamos preocupados por ti — Dijo David. Sonreí

— Sí, estábamos a punto de llamar a la escuela o algo así — Jeff intervino

— ¿Qué pasó? — Nick quiso saber. Sonreí, era tan normal de él hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

— ¿Estas con Kurt? ¿Dónde estas? — Preguntó Wes. — ¿estamos interrumpiendo? — habló con voz divertida.

— ¡Chicos! — grité por encima de sus frenéticas preguntas. Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea — Gracias — murmuré exasperado — No estoy con Kurt, lo deje en su escuela y mientras manejaba de vuelta a Dalton me di cuenta de la hora. Estoy a mitad de camino. — les informé

— Entonces, ¿qué pasó? — David volvió a preguntar. Me arrepentí de haberles marcado.

— Umm, bueno nos enfrentamos al matón de Kurt, pero eso no resultó tan bien — les informé a través del bluetooth puesto en mi oreja izquierda.

— ¿Te metiste en una pelea? — Wes gritó horrorizado

— No, no. Bueno — titubee — él me empujó contra una reja pero Kurt quitó Karofsky de mí antes de que pudiera hacer nada más — reconocí medio avergonzado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el otro extremo.

— Joder, vaya Hummel — Nick comentó — salvó tu trasero de una paliza — todos rieron, yo también

— Sí, vaya Kurt. Pero eso no podría haberles tomado todo este tiempo — Jeff notó dejando de reír de repente.

— Bueno, para animarlo se me ocurrió invitarlo a almorzar — le expliqué con voz inocente a sabiendas de lo que esto significaría en mentes algunas veces tan inmaduras como las que mis amigos tenían.

— Maldita sea tu si que te mueves rápido, Anderson — David silbó con asombro. Apreté las manos al volante ¿Por qué mis amigos siempre tenían que insinuar lo mismo? No habían dejado de fastidiarme durante toda esta semana.

— Demonios, ¡no estoy saliendo con Kurt! — Exclamé — ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? — pregunté sin esperar una respuesta coherente.

— ¿Probablemente porque eres una perra coqueta y Kurt no es la excepción? — Jeff explicó. Arrugue mi seño luciendo sorprendido ante sus palabras una _perra coqueta_ ¿yo?

— Estoy eligiendo ignorar eso Jeff — hablé con tono amenazador —repito: Kurt y yo NO estamos saliendo — Insistí con voz severa de pronto realmente desesperado por clarificar aquello.

— Está bien, como digas — Dijo Wes — Pero cuando regreses necesitamos descubrir si el chico es realmente un contratenor — exclamó — porque de seguro esta tarde estuviste ocupado en otras cosas con él como para preguntárselo — habló con voz cómplice.

Gruñí.

Asentí resignado, asumiendo que ellos lo harían aunque yo estuviese en desacuerdo así que decidí estar allí para cuando comenzaran el acoso por internet ya que si encontraban algo demasiado personal yo los podría parar inmediatamente.

— Está bien, estaremos reunidos en mi habitación así que ve para allá cuando llegue — Wes decretó.

Los demás chicos asintieron y de pronto me vi manejando demasiado ansioso por saber como sonaba realmente la voz de Kurt Hummel mientras cantaba, como un ángel — pensó mi subconsciente.

Prendí mi estéreo decidido a acallar mis pensamientos de pronto demasiado ruidosos.

* * *

_Comentarios, opiniones o algo…ya saben que hacer ;)_

_PD: Para las niñas que leen mi fic CC debo pedirles disculpas, pero me a costado un mundo escribir el capítulo…amo a mis bebes pero toda esa magia y miel me a costado :/ pero tranquilas que el capítulo está casi listo ;) y serán recompensadas porque tratando de retomar mis rumbos inspiraciones TAL VEZ terminé escribiendo algún one-shot loco… ojo…solo TAL VEZ ;) jajajaja _

_Besos :* son los mejores!_


	5. ¿Contratenor?

_**Adivinen quien se dignó a actualizar, siiiii yo xD **__**Jajajajjaa **_

_**Antes de que lean haré una aclaración en especial para **__**GoodLuckBlackCat**__**. Yo traduzco esta historia desde la idea original de **__**08trekker pero mas que una traducción yo lo llamaría adaptación porque (con el consentimiento de la autora) he agregado muuuuuucha información que yo creí importante o divertida a la historia y también quite alguna irrelevante (enserio que si) asi que este fic no es igual al original, si no que a mi parecer – y espero el de ustedes- mejorado. (Sin desmerecer el maravilloso trabajo de la autora original)**_

_**Besitos :*, nos leemos pronto (espero el fds)**_

* * *

_****__******DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy y sus secuaces y la historia pertenece a 08trekker (el link a su perfil www. fanfiction u/4065209/08trekker) TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA._

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Contratenor.**_

Me pasé el resto del camino cantando, imaginando como sería cantar a dúo con Kurt si es que él fuese un contratenor. Nunca había oído cantar en vivo a ninguno antes, sólo en videos o películas como _'Rent'_. ¿Podría Kurt realmente ser algo tan raro como un verdadero contratenor? Quiero decir, su voz era más alta de lo normal, pero tal vez sólo era un tenor normal que podía golpear algunas notas más altas que la mayoría. Ese pensamiento me llenó de decepción pero trate de desterrar todas esas ideas de mi mente. Encontraría la respuesta cuando llegase a Dalton.

Al llegar allá me fui a mi dormitorio, me puse una vieja camiseta y pantalones deportivos y caminé hacia el dormitorio de Wes y David. Sonreí al notar que los chicos habían empujado sus camas, las habían puesto juntas — Mmm, sí… me preguntaba acerca de esos dos — y tanto ellos como Nick y Jeff estaban tendidos sobre la nueva cama de "dos plazas".

— Hola chicos — Los saludé, caminando hacia ellos. Tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa casi incontrolable

— Blainers! — David me saludó con entusiasmo.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me ponía en medio de los cuatro sobre la cama — necesitaba tener el control del laptop — todos me miraron curiosos, creo que mis movimientos fueron muy evidentes.

Maldije bajito.

— Está bien, que empiece la fiesta — Dijo Nick.

Abri el navegador y tecleé _"New Directions, Kurt Hummel" _El primer video de YouTube que surgió fue etiquetado como _'We Want the Funk'._ Al hacer clic en él, la visión de un escenario con una banda apareció. La banda empezó a tocar, y una voz masculina muy, muy baja comenzó a sonar — me erizó la piel— sonaba extrañamente familiar. Un segundo después, Kurt apareció en el escenario, sin dejar de cantar en una voz endemoniadamente mas baja que la que acostumbraba a usar — de hecho temía que ni siquiera yo pudiese alcanzar notas tan bajas — Todos nos miramos en silencio, conmocionados.

Después de un rato, el resto de su club se unieron a cantar, pero estábamos muy sorprendido con la breve performance de Kurt que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. Cuando por fin terminó el video, Wes fue el primero capaz de hablar.

— Así que no es un contratenor —dijo con tristeza. Los otros muchachos asintieron decepcionados.

— Yo realmente esperaba...— Wes se apagó.

— Así que ¿nos mintió? — Preguntó Nick, confundido. — ¿Él mintió descaradamente a todos los Warblers? — Incredulidad llenaba su voz.

David y Jeff asintieron lenta y tristemente.

— ¡No! — Insistí. Todos me miraron

No, definitivamente Kurt era de esas personas incapaces de mentir, no sabía porque…solo lo sabía.

— Blaine, enfrenta los hechos, Kurt canta muy bajo. Un contratenor no podría hacer eso. — Wes me dijo.

— Pero Kurt no nos mentiría acerca de eso — no sabía si trataba de convencerlos a ellos o a mi.

— Demuéstralo — David me retó.

Comencé a buscar a través de los enlaces que estaban al lado. "_Asignación de la semana: Dónde estás Kurt Hummel"_ me llamó la atención, y me acordé del castaño evitando mi pregunta cuando le había preguntado acerca de eso.

— Tratemos con esto. — Dije, y empecé a mirar a la pantalla de nuevo, de pronto entusiasmado.

Cuando Kurt apareció esta vez, su tono de voz era mucho más bajo. Entonces comenzó a cantar.

Fue extraño escuchar _Mellancamp, "Pink Houses"_. En primer lugar, no es el tipo de música que generalmente yo escuche; en segundo lugar, ¿Qué es lo que llevaba puesto Kurt? Por lo que había visto él estaba tan de moda como alguien podría conseguir estar y sin embargo en este video él estaba vestido como un camionero con pantalones vaqueros, suéter apolillado, y gorra de béisbol; y en tercer lugar pero más importante, la canción entera parecía forzada…como si estuviera enojado he incomodo mientras la cantaba. Después de este video, el silencio fue mucho más largo.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Nick finalmente expresó lo que estaba en la mente de todos.

— ¿Crisis de identidad? — Añadió Jeff.

Yo me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo. Y me sentí tranquilo al saber que yo nunca había tenido una.

— Sí, supongo que sí — David dijo con tristeza. — Esto precisamente no ayuda a tu defensa, Blaine — mi amigo añadió.

Empezaba a quedarme en blanco.

— Espera, ¿pero no oyeron lo forzado que fue? — Les pregunté.

Wes asintió lentamente.

— No sonó forzado — mi amigo me contradijo — pero tal vez eso es sólo porque odiaba lo que estaba cantando — razonó

Negué con la cabeza, inflexible. — No, Kurt es un contratenor. Él no me mentiría.

— Blaine, conoces al chico a penas hace un par de días — David explotó.

— ¿Y qué? — respondí.

— Obviamente, él te mintió! Y tú fuiste tan tonto como para creerle, todos lo fuimos — el moreno bufó.

— No — Negué con la cabeza, sosteniendo mí firme creencia de que Kurt no me mentiría.

— Entonces pruébalo — Gritó David.

Agh, ¿era normal querer golpear a mis mejores amigos? Porque en este momento moría por hacerlo.

— David, cálmate — Wes lo tranquilizó.

Lo miré, luego a Nick y Jeff, que me miraban con simpatía. — Está bien, lo haré — Dije tercamente.

Saqué mi teléfono y envié un mensaje a Kurt.

_**Hola, esto es un poco torpe, pero los chicos quiere una prueba de que en realidad eres un contratenor... ¿Hay algún de video que podría servir? Gracias.**_ –Blaine

— Cinco dólares a que él no responde, y ya ha borrado tu número — David me dijo.

Lo miré. — ¿Qué hay de veinticinco? — contra ataqué

— Trato — David estuvo de acuerdo.

— Chicos, tranquilos — Jeff exclamó.

Ambos nos miramos por un tenso momento, no sabía porque pero odiaba su posición tan inflexible con respecto a Kurt.

— ¿Amigos? — Preguntó David de repente.

— Amigos — medio gruñí al final.

Nos abrazamos, y David se echó hacia atrás, y dijo:

— Sin embargo la apuesta sigue en pie

Me reí y le dije: — Por supuesto.

Después de aquel intercambio mi teléfono empezó a zumbar. Mi corazón dio un salto cuando vi que era de Kurt.

_**Umm, sí, está bien. El menos embarazoso sería probablemente Rose's Turn , pero xfa no preguntes por qué!**_ -Kurt

Sonreí triunfalmente y medio-tiré mi teléfono hacia David.

— ¡JA! Léelo y llora, David — Grité, y me apresuré a escribir _'Rose's Turn, Kurt Hummel'_.

Al hacer clic en el primer enlace, nos encontramos con el mismo escenario que en el primer número, sólo que esta vez estaba completamente desierto. De pronto, escuchamos un portazo, y Kurt irrumpió en el salón de actos. Mientras corría hacia el escenario, se quitó el sombrero y la polera, se abotonó una camisa azul/ celeste y luego se ató un pañuelo azul oscuro con calaveras en él; con enojo.

Sus ojos brillaron con disgusto, medio llorosos. Entonces comenzó a cantar y todos se hizo muy, muy, muy quieto en nuestra habitación

Mis ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a arder por estar tan sin parpadear. Nick y Jeff parecían congelados en su lugar, mientras que David tenía su mano sobre su boca. Wes, por otro lado, estaba maravillado dándose cuenta que en verdad existía un contratenor llamado Kurt Hummel, mientras su mandíbula caía abierta. En cuanto el video terminó, aturdido puse una mano frente a él

— Págame — Le dije, todavía atolondrado por escuchar a un hombre golpear todas las notas altas con tanta perfección.

David sacó un billete de veinticinco de su cartera y me lo entrego, mientras lo guardaba, aún sin palabras, mi teléfono sonó.

_**Oh, en realidad, no vean ese, no es tan bueno... **_-Kurt

Me reí, y le mostré el mensaje a los demás.

— Necesitamos escuchar más — Wes susurró. Los demás asintieron con fervor.

Le envié un mensaje a Kurt otra vez.

_**Okay. Me tengo que ir, hablamos mas tarde **_-Blaine

Puse mi teléfono en silencio, para que no molestara, y me volví hacia el ordenador. El primer enlace nos llevó a un video llamado _'I Wanna Hold Your Hand'_

Este video se realizó en una habitación diferente, me di cuenta rápidamente que debía ser la sala del coro. Kurt miraba angustiado, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y se puso tenso. Empezó a hablar, diciendo algo acerca de cuando su madre murió, y me di cuenta que esto debía haber sido cuando su padre estaba en coma.

Nick hizo una pausa el vídeo, y se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Jeff, David y Wes me miraban con expectación, y de mala gana decidí darles una breve pincelada de lo poco que yo mismo sabía.

— A principios de este año, algo pasó con el padre de Kurt. No sé qué, pero sé que lo dejó en coma durante un tiempo — comencé, esperando no estar siendo indiscreto — Su madre había muerto cuando él era joven, así que fue muy duro. — me callé de golpe.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, y Jeff puso play al video nuevamente

Vimos como Kurt cantó una impresionante adaptación de la canción ya increíble de los Beatles, y vi a Wes sollozar ligeramente y David puso un reconfortante brazo a su alrededor. Síp, sin duda más que amigos por allí.

Sonreí… lo averiguaría luego

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Wes cerró la laptop.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que significa esto?— susurró.

A pesar de que el resto de nosotros asintió él prosiguió.

— Kurt Hummel... tiene el mejor rango que he oído nunca. Mejor que el tuya, Blaine — Asentí con la cabeza.

¿Qué podía decir? Yo me había dado cuenta de aquello hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Si lo tuviésemos seriamos imbatibles! Podríamos hacer muchas más canciones, aunque solo hiciera las armonías — Wes hablaba exaltado.

— Lo sabemos — Dijo Jeff — Haz estado deseando tener un contratenor durante meses — le recordó a Wes.

— ¿Qué tal si seguimos viendo? — Nick sugirió suavemente.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, por lo que volví a abrir la laptop he hice clic en otro enlace.

Este proceso se repitió una y otra vez hasta que habíamos visto cada vídeo que pudimos encontrar de Kurt. La etiqueta _"4 Minutes – Kurt Cheerio"_ llamó demasiado mi atención, así que hice clic sin pensarlo.

Mi mente quedo en blanco por severos segundos cuando el castaño golpeó las primeras notas de _"4 Minutes"_ vistiendo un uniforme de Cheerio…eso había sido simplemente…demasiado sorpresivo

— Miren a Hummel, una bomba sexual — Jeff soltó, el resto explotó en risitas.

— Shhh — musité, sin poder quitar la vista de la pantalla, en realidad no quería hacerlo.

— Mierda, este chico canta, baila y además…solo mírenlo. ¡Debemos tenerlo! — Wes lloriqueaba.

— Blaine, debes compartirlo con nosotros — Nick suplicó, Jeff y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

Oh Mierda, Kurt Hummel estaba resultando ser una caja de Pandora.

Seguimos viendo el resto del material en la web a excepción de uno con la etiqueta _'Wicked Diva-Off ",_ que por alguna razón, estaba bloqueado.

— Llame a Kurt — Wes instó, realmente con ganas de ver aquel video.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado? — Le respondí.

— ¡Hazlo! — David agregó, respaldando la demanda de Wes.

— Está bien — Suspiré, y marqué el número de Kurt.

Él cogió a la tercera llamada.

— Blaine — dijo alegremente. Sonreí ante su tono

— Hey, Kurt, ¿cómo estás? — Le pregunté alegremente.

— Mejor, gracias. Aunque… — lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera hablar de algo más íntimo.

— Estas en el altavoz con David, Wes, Nick y Jeff — Le informé, esperando que no le incomodara.

— Oh — Kurt parecía sorprendido.

— Hola, Kurt — todos ellos corearon amablemente.

— Así que, ¿por qué el repentino impulso de llamarme? — Preguntó Kurt, perspicaz

— Bueno, pudimos o no haber visto algunos videos tuyos en YouTube — comencé, pero Kurt me interrumpió con un gruñido.

— Oh Dios, ¿que es lo que han visto? Por favor, dime que no has visto _"4 Minutes" — _La voz de Kurt se había elevado una octava o dos.

Sí, claro, David, Kurt no es un contratenor… ¡JÁ!

— Umm,creo que los vimos todos — admití con cautela.

— Eres increíble, Kurt ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Wes intervino, en un rápido movimiento le lancé un cojín.

David y yo nos miramos, ambos con expresión molesta.

— Wow, ¡mi primera propuesta! — el castaño rió — Wes, ya no estoy interesado en hombres heterosexuales — se disculpó, no pude evitar reir y Wes me fulminó con la mirada.

Ante esto, Nick y Jeff se miraron, pronunciando _"ya no"_ Negué con la cabeza hacia ellos… no estaba dentro de mis planes hablar de más.

— Pero, ¿ustedes realmente los vieron todos? Es decir, son demasiados — su voz sonaba aguda, muy aguda — Esto es realmente vergonzoso... y molesto — Kurt agregó lastimeramente.

— Lo siento, estábamos… curiosos — me disculpé — y David no creía que fueras realmente un contratenor, así que… — Mi voz se apagó.

— Si no me creen entonces ¿por que me estás llamando? — Kurt pinchó.

Tragué duro.

— El único video que no hemos visto es _'Wicked Diva-Off'_, porque está bloqueado, y pensamos que lo podrías abrir para nosotros — David susurró amablemente.

Ante esto, Kurt se quedó en silencio.

— Kurt? ¿Sigues ahí? — Le pregunté con ansiedad.

— Si. Umm, bueno, hay una razón por la que esta cerrado — Kurt dijo en voz baja.

— Está bien, si no te sientes cómodo compartiéndolo con nosotros — Dije de inmediato, ignorando el silencioso y colectivo grito negativo de los chicos junto a mi.

Kurt respiró profundamente y luego dijo: — No, pueden escucharlo pero permanezcan en la línea. Voy a tener que explicarles — pidió.

— Está bien — lo tranquilicé — ¿contraseña? — pregunté.

Kurt se rió de esto.

Como si fuera a decirles a todos ustedes mi contraseña… claaaaro Blaine — se burló — Dame un segundo, lo desbloquearé por un minuto o dos.

Nick parecía impresionado. — Chico listo — comentó.

— Trato de serlo — Kurt dijo — listo, esta abierto — nos informó, y luego todo quedó en silencio cuando el video apareció ante nosotros.

El vídeo era de Kurt y una castaña que cantaba en más de la mitad de las canciones que habíamos visto antes. Ambos cantaban _"Defying Gravity"_ he iban muy bien. Demasiado. Kurt sonaba como un ángel y yo…suspiré frustrado.

Sin saber porqué.

— Oh, Dios mío, hay un alto F al final de esto — Wes recordó.

David parecía vapuleado. — ¿Podrá hacerlo? — susurró.

— No lo sé, sigue viendo — Le susurré con impaciencia.

Esperamos con ansiedad hasta el final. En la última nota — el F alto — mientras que la otra chica se mantuvo fuerte, la voz de Kurt se rompió, y se veía devastado.

Cogí mi teléfono — todavía en altavoz

— Kurt, lo siento mucho, no deberíamos haberte pedi…

— Puedo golpear una nota alta, hasta con los ojos cerrados — Kurt me cortó.

— ¿Qué? — todos exclamamos.

— P-p-pero no pudiste… — Wes tartamudeó.

Kurt suspiró, y empezó a cantar. Escuchamos paralizados a través del teléfono el hermoso sonido que salía de la boca de Kurt — en realidad era hermoso, mucho — Cuando por fin llegó a la nota alta, todos nos tensamos cuando él golpeó a la perfección la nota, clavándola.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté a Kurt. Sin lograr entender porque no había golpeado la nota siendo que era capaz de hacerlo incluso más limpiamente que la otra chica.

— Mi padre recibió una llamada el día antes, gente llamándome "marica", lo de siempre — suspiró — Sucedió en casa una buena cantidad de veces, así que me di cuenta de que cantar canciones de chicas en el escenario en frente de cientos de personas sólo empeoraría las cosas, asi que decidí no hacerlo… para proteger a papá — Kurt explicó.

— Eso apesta— David dijo finalmente.

Kurt exhaló con fuerza, casi una carcajada saliendo de sus labios. — Si. Pero chicos, no se lo digan a nadie — pidió — El resto de New Directions nunca supo de eso.

— No lo haremos — contestamos a coro.

— Gracias por decirnos — Le dije a Kurt.

De pronto sintiendo un especie de ¿admiración? Hacia él.

— De nada — Kurt respondió y dijo: — Tengo que irme, pero ¿te llamo mañana?

— Por supuesto — sonreí — Hablamos mañana — le dije, y luego colgó.

Me volví hacia mis amigos.

— ¿Quién es este chico? — Jeff finalmente se preguntó en voz alta.

— Más bien, ¿por qué no se le está venerado desde un trono en su escuela? — Wes cuestionó.

— ¿Querrá casarse conmigo? — Preguntó David.

Wes lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Wes insistió en que viéramos un montón de videos del resto de los _New Directions _y fuimos gratamente sorprendidos por su versatilidad.

Todos ellos tenían voces increíbles — o al menos eran bailarines increíbles — Yo no le había prestado tanta atención a las otras personas, salvo para conocer sus nombres y cómo encajaban en la vida de Kurt, o si Kurt aparecía en el video. Finalmente llegamos a una etiqueta _'McKinley Titans' Win único »._

— Finalmente — Nick gimió — Por mucho que me encante cantar y bailar y toda esa mierda, estoy aburrido de ver a todas esas divas…y Kurt, cantar. Necesidad de fútbol para vivir — se quejó

En vista de que Jeff y David estuvieron de acuerdo y Wes no los cuestionó, me hicieron darle clic a aquel enlace.

A pesar de que me gustaba el fútbol, yo quería saber más acerca de Kurt. Hasta ahora había descubierto lo siguiente: había sido Cheerio por un tiempo, su mejor amigo era Mercedes, también era amigo de una chica asiática tranquila llamada Tina, él y Rachel se enfrentaban ocasionalmente durante la práctica o las canciones, y nunca parecía usar la misma cosa dos veces.

Genial.

Aquel video de fútbol cargaba mientras yo estaba reflexionando. Vi un campo de fútbol verde y un tiro rápido al marcador mostró que los Titans estaban perdiendo 0-6. Fruncí el ceño. ¿No se suponía que en la etiqueta decía que esto era una victoria para los Titans?. El mariscal de campo — era Finn, ¿verdad? — Parecía nervioso, pero el juego comenzó, y... ¿qué diablos?

Mientras observaba al equipo de fútbol de McKinley comenzar a bailar — caderas y todo — al ritmo de Beyonce y su _"Single Ladies",_ sonreí.

Podía adivinar quien estaba detrás de esto. Wes estaba mirando la pantalla absorto en la confusión mientras que David, Nick y Jeff murmuraban. Les hice callar mientras el baile llegó a su fin y comensaron una jugada que los llevo a un touchdown.

El marcador estaba 6-6, todo dependía del pateador ahora.

Una pequeña figura — extrañamente familiar — con uniforme de Titan trotó a la cancha he hizo un movimiento circular con la mano, señalando al equipo de AV.

De repente, Single Ladies comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y el ejecutor del tiro empezó a bailar.

Por lo que parecía la millonésima vez esta noche, todos estábamos congelados, mirando la pantalla. Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta en el momento exacto de la identidad del ejecutor del tiro, ya que habíamos estado viéndole durante toda la noche.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: joder, Kurt es un bailarín… increíble.

Mi segundo pensamiento fue: ¿por qué no me había dicho que había jugado fútbol?

…

Kurt bailaba estupendamente frente a la pelota hasta que la pateó, recto y derecho, y las gradas explotaron, dejando que el vídeo se esfumase entre gritos y aplausos.

Wes parecía estar completamente enloquecido. Jeff y Nick también parecían ir por el mismo rumbo, mientras que David y yo todavía estábamos congelados.

— Sé que Jeff ya preguntó esto, pero ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESTE NIÑO? — Wes chilló. — Quiero decir, ¿cómo puede ser capaz de bailar sexy y cantar como un ángel, todo al mismo tiempo? — Asentí con la cabeza, yo me preguntaba lo mismo — ¿Por qué no a sido raptado por la gente de Broadway o Hollywood? ¿Por qué está en McKinley si nadie lo valora? —Wes estaba volviéndose loco, haciendo preguntas que ninguno de nosotros podía responder.

— Él vive en Lima — susurré suavemente.

— Sí, en el maldito y homófono Lima — Añadió Nick.

— Blaine... — Wes comenzó — ¿Podrías obligar a Kurt a transferirse a Dalton? — murmuró poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Me eché a reír, ocultando un suspiro.

— Me gustaría, de verdad — confesé — Kurt es una persona increíble y hasta ahora un buen amigo pero no creo que Dalton sea una opción para él — confesé tristemente — Él no es material clásico de Dalton y su padre tendría que haber estado ahorrando mucho para poder pagar la colegiatura — me encogí de hombros.

— Maldita sea — David murmuró.

De repente, se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Trent asomó la cabeza, saltamos asustados.

— Hola chicos, ¿están bien? — preguntó con cautela.

— ¿Por qué no deberíamos estarlo? — Preguntó Jeff, confundido.

— Bueno, quiero decir, el retraso no es gran cosa, pero la práctica de Los Warblers comenzó hace 10 minutos... y ustedes no estaban allí. Nos preguntábamos que es lo que debemos hacer y todo —Trent interrumpió al ver la expresión de asombro en todos nuestros rostros.

— Oh, Dios mío — Wes gritó, saltando frenéticamente.

— Relájate, Wessy — David le palmeó la espalda.

Wessy, ¿en serio?, reí para mis adentros.

— Sí, estamos bien. Podemos simplemente decir que fuimos retrasados por algo — Dije con indiferencia, cerrando mi laptop.

— No — Dijo Nick. Todos lo miraron con confusión — Quiero decir, no cierres la laptop. Debemos mostrarle al resto de los Warblers lo que hemos descubierto hoy.

David y Wes se miraron y asintieron.

— ¡Vamos! — Ellos dijeron a coro, y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

El resto de los Warblers nos esperaban en silencio. Nick — siendo Nick — tenía que preguntar — ¿Wow, quien murió? — cuando entramos en la habitación.

Inmediatamente fuimos ahogados por preguntas_: "¿Dónde han estado ustedes?" "¿Están bien?", "¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?", "¿Hay algo malo?",_ Y muchos más. Finalmente, Wes se dirigió a su asiento en la mesa del Consejo y golpeó su mazo hablando en voz alta.

— ¡Basta! — gritó — Siéntense — Wes ordenó, señalando con el martillo a cada miembro de forma deliberada.

Todos nos sentamos como perros obedientes. En momentos como estos, me preguntaba si todos éramos robots meramente líricos.

— Supongo que todos recuerdan a Kurt, nuestra hermoso espía desde el coro _New Directions_ de McKinley High? — Wes preguntó retóricamente.

Todos asintieron, algunos sonrieron ante el recuerdo.

"Y supongo que todos ustedes también recuerdan el momento en que irrumpió aquí durante el ensayo y anunció que era un contratenor.

Una vez más, todos asintieron con la cabeza, algunos ahora esperando ansiosamente la noticia.

— Y John dijo que no había ningun contratenor en Ohio, y mucho menos Kurt —David interrumpió

John, mirando un poco avergonzado, asintió con la cabeza.

— Bueno, mira esto, entonces — le dije, y conecté mi laptop con el proyector que teníamos en la habitación.

Antes de hacer clic en algo, miré a David y Wes. — ¿Qué video? — les pregunté. Yo no quería mostrar nada que fuera demasiado emocional.

— ¿Happy Days? — me auto sugerí.

Parecían tener en cuenta esto, entonces sonrieron el uno al otro.

— No, 4 minutes — gritaron al unísono

Suspiré, pero al menos éste mostraba a Kurt llorando o siendo demasiado emocional.

_Al contrario Blaine Anderson…lo mostraba siendo una bomba sexual._

Wow, ¿Qué parte de mi mente había dicho eso?... cualquiera que fuese preferí ignorarla.

La música ya familiar llenó la habitación, y en vez el video comenzó vi cómo los Warblers reaccionaron. Parecían sorprendidos al verlo con el uniforme de Cheerio, pero estaban visiblemente impresionados por su voz. Incluso los hombres heterosexuales no se quedaron colgados en las Cheerios durante demasiado tiempo. Yo estaba sonriendo ante como Kurt parecía agradarles hasta que uno de los Warblers gay — Rob — tenía que decir:

— Wow... Kurt es realmente muy… caliente.

Mi estómago se encogió al instante, y me volví irritable en un parpadeo. — Es una persona, ya sabes — le gruñí a Rob — no un pedazo de carne.

— Hey, sólo estoy dando mi opinión — Hizo un gesto con sus manos a la defensiva en el aire.

— Mantén tu opinión para a ti mismo, por favor — Traté de aferrarme a mis educados y habituales buenos modales.

— Whoa, Blaine, tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? — Jeff me dijo con cuidado.

Compuse mis pensamientos, y con mi última pizca de dignidad apreté con fuerza mi mano y le pedí disculpas a Rob. — Lo siento, es sólo que Kurt está pasando por un momento muy difícil, y creo que no necesita un novio, si no que un mentor — expresé mi pesar.

_¿Pesar? ¿Por qué?_

— Está bien — Rob me aseguró — Pero quiero decir, alguien como Kurt, ¿cuánto tiempo podría estar soltero?

— Conociendo la difícil situación de Kurt, un tiempo bastante largo. — Le respondí en breve. En serio deseando que se callara.

— Sí, por tu bien, eso quisieras. — alguien (que sonaba muy parecido a David) masculló, no hice caso.

— De todos modos, dejando de lado el estado civil Kurt — comenzó Trent — que dicho sea de paso, no suena exactamente como un contratenor — carraspeó entre dientes — Supongo que solo tiene una voz aguda, pero Blaine puede alcanzar notas altas también. Kurt todavía podría ser sólo un tenor regular.

— No soy un tenor, soy un barítono por el amor de Dios, y Kurt SI es un contratenor — medio grité, frustrado.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Si, no suelo alzar la voz muy seguido.

Puse los ojos.

— Hey, ¿qué fue eso? — Trent preguntó.

— Lo siento, es sólo que he pasado las últimas horas tratando de convencerlos — apunté a David, Wes, Nick y Jeff — de que Kurt era un contratenor — mascullé frustrado — Les dije que deberíamos haberles mostrado _Happy Days_ — Dirigí esta última queja hacia David, que sonrió.

— Mala suerte — se burló de mí — olvídalo — y, tomando el control de la computadora, hizo clic en _"Le Jazz Hot"._

Algunos de los muchachos se rieron un poco ante el traje de Kurt — los fulminé con la mirada — pero todo quedaron sin aliento cuando empezó a llegar a todas las notas altas, una y otra vez, casi al final de la canción.

Los Warblers estaban sentados y congelados en sus lugares, me reí.

— Sí, también pasamos por eso — Les aseguré.

La primera persona que consiguió hablar fue Rob.

— ¿Quién es este chico?.

Hombre, ni siquiera yo era capaz de responder eso…solo sabía que debía seguir conociéndolo…hasta el final.

* * *

_Lo se, quizás fue tedioso y no les di mucho "Klaine" pero esperen...que es necesario que Blaine sepa todo esto primero...además no me pueden negar que es gracioso imaginar a Blainers siendo pasmado por la voz de Kurt ni mucho menos sintiendose celoso...the cutest thing ever jajajaja_

_Nos leemos._


	6. La Investigación de Los Warblers

___Debido a la anterior demora decide regalarles otro capitulo…así que será un Viernes de 2 x 1, lo se, soy tan buena cuando quiero jajjajaa_

_Bienvenidos Logan Martinez y Polii-Dreams, me da gusto que se hayan animado a dejarme sus reviews... espero sigan la historia :)  
_

_Gracias otra vez a todos los fieles que siguen leyendo a pesar de la demora, son los mejores._

_Y no saben el gusto que me da que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior...pensé que lo encontrarían tedioso...siempre me sorprenden xD_

_DISFRUTENLO._

_Besos._

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**La Investigación de Los Warblers**_

Mi tarde pronto se convirtió en _la tarde de asechar a Kurt a través de YouTube._ Como yo ya había visto todo pertinente al castaño, me quedé allí sentado, sin prestar atención a lo que decían los demás Warblers.

Un par de comentarios se entrometieron en mi línea — inexistente — de pensamientos. Un ejemplo fue cuando Trent dijo:

— ¿Sabes si tiene novio? Un tipo así tiene que haber tenido uno o dos — lo miré arrugando el ceño.

— No, no tiene — Le respondí automáticamente.

Todos miraron hacía mí.

— ¿En serio? — Rob preguntó, sorprendido.

_Ahhhh, ¿Rob estaba buscando ser desterrado de aquí, o que?_

— Si. Quiero decir, no hay muchos hombres abiertamente gays en las escuelas públicas de Ohio — aclaré — De hecho creo que fui el primer hombre abiertamente gay que Kurt conoció — Intenté justificarlo.

— ¿Ha sido besado, por lo menos? — Preguntó Trent.

Mi mente parpadeó a la cara angustiada y triste de Kurt, la expresión de Karofsky cuando me empujó contra la reja, y la expresión de Kurt cuando miraba a Karofsky.

— Sí. Él lo ha hecho — Dije, tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

— ¿En serio? — David se animó. — ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Vamos, puedes confiar en nosotros — Wes declaró.

No iba a hablar sobre eso aquí, ni en ningún lugar.

— Espera, pero tu dijiste que fuiste el primer hombre abiertamente gay que Kurt había conocido… — Rob dejó las palabras en el aire.

Entendiendo lo que estaba tratando de decir, traté de pensar en una explicación.

— Oh, ya lo entiendo —Trent exclamó, y me dio un codazo. ¿Cómo él podría saberlo?

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunté con cautela, nervioso.

— ¡Ustedes están saliendo! — se le adelantó Trent. — Quiero decir, ¿quién más podría haberlo besado? — agregó — Bien por ti, Blaine, parece muy bonito y con talento. — me sonrió.

Los otros chicos comenzaron a asentir con la cabeza, aceptando fácilmente esta explicación. Wes y David palmearon mis hombros.

— Hey, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? — dijeron a coro, medio enojados conmigo.

— ¡No estamos saliendo! — Dije rápidamente, antes de que los Warblers consiguieran hacer más escandalo.

No me creyeron tan rápidamente como yo esperaba que lo hicieran.

— Claaaaaaaro — Nick sonrió.

— Hey, no es gran cosa. Sólo estamos felices por ti, Blainers! — Jeff me dijo con sinceridad.

— Oh, deberíamos reunirnos los cuatro y salir a algún lado — Nick se volvió hacia Jeff.

Jeff gritó su aprobación, ahora saltando como niño. — Sí, eso suena muy divertido.

— ¿Como una doble cita? — David rió.

Nick y Jeff se pusieron rojos y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

— Podría decir lo mismo sobre tu y Wes — Jeff se animó, en busca de una salida.

Ahora era el turno de David y Wes para ruborizarse.

— Los dos tenemos novias — Wes se defendió. — Qué es más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes dos puede decir.

— Corté ahora — subí el tono levemente — ¡Chicos! Yo no estoy saliendo con Kurt, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero mentir acerca de eso. Sólo somos buenos amigos — les aclaré.

Parecieron aceptarlo.

— Espera, si no estás saliendo con Kurt, entonces, ¿quién fue su primer beso? — Preguntó Trent, ahora decididamente confuso.

Suspiré.

— Todo lo que necesitas saber es que no fui yo, y ni se te ocurra preguntarle a Kurt al respecto — lo amenacé

Omnisciente Wes sumó dos más dos.

— Bien entonces, creo que podemos decir con seguridad que el ensayo ha terminado. Blaine, ¿podrías quedarte un momento?

Asentí en acuerdo mientras el resto de los Warblers salían de la habitación dejándome allí con David, Wes, y Thad.

— Umm, ¿es esto un asunto del Consejo, o...? — Mi voz se apagó sugestivamente.

Thad captó el mensaje.

— No exactamente. Sólo, como Consejo, tenemos que recordarte que, aunque todos pensamos que Kurt nunca nos volvería a espiar — asentí en respuesta —debes tener cuidado al hablar con él, y no hablarle mucho sobre lo que hagamos aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza, con eso Thad se levantó, hizo una seña a todos nosotros y luego se marchó.

Un segundo después, su cabeza pareció volver a entrar

– Ah, y ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí? — lo miré con curiosidad.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

— Kurt es muy lindo — Con eso, la cabeza se retiró, y realmente se fue esta vez. Negué con la cabeza un poco, aun sin entender la diferencia entre los Warblers del ensayo y los Warblers fuera de este.

— Entonces, ¿qué está pasando en tu cabeza? — Le pregunté a Wes, quien dejó de reírse.

Él y David intercambiaron miradas.

— Bueno, tenemos que adivinar, ¿o nos vas a decir? — me urgió el moreno

Negué con la cabeza.

— Lo siento chicos, no puedo traicionar la confianza de Kurt. Pero si aciertan, voy a confirmarlo solo si juran mantener el secreto y dejar las cosas así. ¿Ok?

Ellos asintieron.

— Está bien — Wes comenzó — Kurt ha besado antes. Pero no a besado a un chico gay, así que o besó a un hombre heterosexual, sólo para ser rechazado (y posiblemente golpeado), o a estado viendo en secreto a un chico gay que todavía esta en el armario y lo a estado obligando a salir. — razonó.

Retrocedí en mi asiento, mirándolos.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Crees que Kurt pudiera obligar a alguien a salir del closet contra su voluntad? ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? — hablé de pronto ofuscado.

Dicho eso, salí de la habitación. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar algo así sobre Kurt? ¿Cómo pueden mis amigos pensar eso? ... ¿Y por qué de repente me peleaba con mis dos mejores amigos por un chico que había conocido hace un par de días? Sacudiendo mi cabeza y preguntándome qué había entrado en mí, me dirigí a mi dormitorio a descifrar mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué estaba tan a la defensiva acerca de Kurt? Creyendo que era realmente un contratenor, gritándole a Rob solo por decir que Kurt estaba caliente — lo cual ni siquiera era una mentira — y ahora lanzándoles un ataque a mis dos mejores amigos cuando adivinaban si Kurt había marginado a un pobre hombre, que yo sabía no era cierto.

¿Qué fue todo eso? La respuesta me golpeó como una bala. Kurt era yo. Había muchas similitudes entre nosotros: la música, la moda (donde yo había incursionado solo un poco), y la intimidación. Especialmente la intimidación. Yo estaba usando a Kurt como una manera de redimirme por huir a Dalton.

_Y oye, estaba funcionando._

Yo debía ser un mentor para Kurt…no solo por él, si no que también por mi.

Pero ¿qué pasaba con David y Wes? Ahora sintiéndome más racional, decidí que no era su culpa, ellos solo habían estado adivinando, después de todo. ¿Y quién podría adivinar que el matón homofóbico de Kurt sería su primer beso? Yo nunca habría tenido razón si hubiera tenido que adivinar.

Como si supieran que había estado pensando en ellos, escuché un suave golpe en la puerta.

— Entren — murmuré.

Wes y David entraron, con cabeza gacha.

— Lo sentimos mucho por insultar a Kurt — Wes me dijo con sinceridad.

— Sí, realmente creemos que él jamás haría eso con alguien... pero era lo único que podíamos pensar — David explicó.

— Bueno... — Wes comenzó, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Qué es, Wes? — Le pregunté.

— En primer lugar, ¿nos perdonas por ser idiotas y estúpidos? — David interrumpió, comenzando a sonreír.

Le devolví la expresión.

— Sí, por supuesto. Ahora, ¿qué estabas pensando, Wes? — le apreté.

— No, no es nada. Puede que yo esté loco o algo así. — Wes tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.

— Wes — Empecé con firmeza — dime, ahora.

Mientras David miraba confusamente, Wes finalmente cedió.

— Fue su matón, ¿no es así?

Horror me inundó. Wes lo había adivinado. Oh dios, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? David miró estupefacto.

Forcé una risa.

— Wes, eso es realmente una locura, ¿sabes? — Fingí nervioso — el matón de Kurt, Karofsky, besándolo ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? — intenté bromear.

Visiblemente aliviado, Wes suspiró. — No lo sé. Pensé que tal vez es por eso que estabas tan molesto antes... pero ignórenme, me estoy volviendo loco.

David y yo asentimos, y tiramos una almohada a la cabeza de Wes. Después de una breve pelea de almohadas en la que David casi dividió mi almohada en la cabeza de Wes, Ellos se tiraron sobre la cama vacía de Trent.

— Pero, al final — David dijo de pronto con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos — ¿nos dirás quien fue primer beso de Kurt?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Wes comenzó a burlarse de mi.

— Oh sí, por supuesto que Blaine te lo dira — habló fuerte — por él fue el primer beso de Kurt. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? — Me preguntó — ¿le dijiste que no sería realmente gay hasta que hubiera besado a un chico? ¿Y Sacrificaste tu cuerpo para el servicio público? — bromeó.

Bufé exasperado.

— Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa que Kurt y yo estamos saliendo? — pasé una mano por mi gelificado cabello — Por última vez, Kurt y yo sólo somos amigos — Casi grité.

David y Wes parecían estar un poco sorprendidos por mi vehemencia.

— Está bien, vaya, tranquilo o te dará una embolia — David murmuró.

Mi teléfono sonó, pero antes de que pudiera recogerlo de la mesa donde estaba, Wes lo cogió, sonriendo al identificador de llamadas.

— Hey, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó alegremente.

— ¿Quién es? — Le pregunté frenéticamente.

Wes me hizo callar.

— Sí, es Wes. Y sí, Blaine está aquí, le robé el teléfono —admitió

David y yo nos inclinamos hacia adelante, tratando de saber quién era.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? — Wes hizo un mohín. — Estoy herido, Kurt — sobre actuó

Mierda era Kurt. Me tiré cama abajo, impaciente por arrebatarle mi celular.

— Hey Kurt, es Blaine. Perdón por los idiotas que dicen ser mis amigos — los miré a ambos con mirada reprobatoria.

Kurt se rió, un repique claro y melodioso.

— No es ningún problema. Tú también deberías conocer a mis amigos — susurró — son incluso MAS locos.

Sonreí.

— Lo dudo. De todos modos, ¿qué pasa? — Pregunté — ¿Por qué la llamada?

— Umm — Kurt parecía divagar — Solo quería llamar, supongo — sonreí — Estaba aburrido, ¿sabes? Las tareas de McKinley son realmente fáciles, así que a veces me aburren — divagaba de una forma sencillamente adorable.

— Ah, eso no suena interesante. ¿Quieres salir alguna vez? — Le pregunté.

— Sí me encantaría — Kurt dijo después de un segundo. Sonreí de nuevo.

— Yay — Me entusiasmé — Así que, ¿cuando estas disponible?

Kurt se rió.

— La pregunta es, cuando no estoy libre — sentenció — La respuesta a eso es durante el horario escolar, después de eso, estoy libre.

— ¿Qué tal el viernes? — Le sugerí.

Wes y David empezaron a hacer formas de corazón con sus manos mientras hacían ruiditos infantiles de besos.

— ¡Cállate! — medio grité a Wes.

— ¿Qué? — Kurt preguntó, confundido.

— Wes y David están aquí, ¿recuerdas? — puntualicé, algo molesto con ambos.

— Oh, sí. Por supuesto. — Kurt dijo, riendo. — Y el viernes definitivamente suena perfecto — anunció — ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lo pensé por un segundo.

— ¿Qué tal te recojo después de Glee y nos vamos a la cafetería de la que hablaste el otro, ¿cuál era su nombre?

— ¿The Lima Bean? — Preguntó Kurt.

— Sí, Lima Bean — intenté grabarme aquel nombre — y entonces podemos ver lo que podemos hacer después estando allí — planee rápidamente — Podríamos caminar por Lima, ir al centro comercial, o volver y pasar el rato en Dalton. Cualquier cosa que funcione para ti — lo incité.

Yo solo quería ver a Kurt sonreir mientras pasaba un buen rato…él lo necesitaba.

— Suena perfecto — Kurt sonaba maravillado.

— Genial, entonces, nos vemos el viernes — recalqué antes de colgar.

Después de Kurt se había despedido, colgué, y fui recibido por dos sonrisas petulantes idénticas pegadas en unos familiares rostros.

— Es posible que desees pensar en tu primera cita un poco más. Ya sabes, el plan que llevaras a cabo — David sugirió.

Lancé una almohada a su cabeza.

— ¡No es una cita! Sólo somos buenos amigos, y eso es la última vez que quiero oirlos hablar de eso, ¿está bien? — hablé ofuscado, otra vez.

Intercambiaron miradas.

— No te prometemos nada — Wes sonrió.

— ¡Uf! — Me tiré de cabeza en mi almohada.

— En realidad, Blaine dejando a un lado todas las burlas, quería hablar contigo — Wes dijo, ahora en serio.

Mierda, ¿este tipo era bipolar o qué?

— ¿Uh-huh? — Le pregunté, rodando sobre mi lado.

— Está bien, así que la pregunta es, y no la ignores — se adelantó — ¿por qué no quieres salir con Kurt?

Al principio me burlé de su pregunta, y luego, al ver sus expresiones aún graves, decidí darles una respuesta honesta, pero antes de que yo pudiera, David habló

— Quiero decir, él es orgullosamente gay — asentí — caliente como el infierno, no lo niegues, tú también lo piensas, — volví a asentir — y tiene una personalidad impresionante. Si yo fuera gay, en un segundo querría totalmente salir con él.

Haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de Wes — espera, ¿era una expresión de celos? — Consideré una respuesta.

— En primer lugar, yo no tengo sentimientos por él de esa manera. Realmente lo considero un amigo, nada más y si, claro que es guapo — demasiado, tal vez — pero también lo son ustedes, al igual que Nick y Jeff — me defendí — Ya saben, solo puedo verlo como un amigo, con a todos ustedes — sentencié — además, como dije hace un rato; Kurt necesita un mentor, alguien en quien sentirse reflejado, y apoyado y comprendido…no un novio.

— Está bien — David puso mala cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera espectacular, y me pareció ver los ojos de Wes oscurecer.

— Y… — Seguí, luego dudé, — Kurt no está listo para un novio, y aunque me gustara… hay algunas... cosas malas — Me estremecí un poco, recordando el aliento de Karofsky en mi cara mientras me amenazaba. No me podía imaginar lo que significa ser besado por la fuerza por Karofsky. Tampoco quería saberlo — que le han estado pasando últimamente, asi que les repito; él necesita un mentor, alguien a quien admirar, no alguien que le sostenga la mano y lo bese de vez en cuando.

¿Por qué estaba repitiendo tanto ese discurso de Mentor si, novio no?

— ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que hablábamos antes? — Wes sostuvo mi mirada con firmeza.

Dudé, luego asentí ligeramente. Sus ojos se abrieron, tratando de imaginar lo que había pasado en lo que respecta al primer beso de Kurt.

— No se lo digas — Susurré.

Ambos movieron la cabeza con fervor.

— No, lo juro — David prometió.

— Gracias — Le dije.

Se pusieron de pie para irse, entonces Wes volvió y dijo:

— Por favor dile a Kurt que si alguna vez necesita o quiere hablar, los dos estamos ahí para él... lo que podemos hacer para ayudarlo, lo haremos.

Conmovido, asentí ante lo que dijo, agradecido y con eso, ambos salieron de mi dormitorio.

* * *

**_Este fue cortito, lo sé... pero sentí que a pesar de too fue justo y preciso. ¿Opiniones?_**

**_Espero leernos el fin de semana._**

**_Besitos :*_**


	7. Niff esta On

**_Gracias por sus lindos reviews (y) y por seguir leyendo esta linda, linda histori._**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:** __Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de la mente de Ryan Murphy y sus secuaces y la historia pertenece a 08trekker (el link a su perfil www. fanfiction u/4065209/08trekker) TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA._

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Niff is ON**_

Por suerte, los Warblers olvidaron el tema _'Kurt'_ por un tiempo, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaban alguna broma al azar, una mirada significativa o una pequeña conversación que se esfumaba mágicamente cuando me acercaba a la mesa, pero yo — siendo yo — era capaz de hacer caso omiso a cualquier cosa fácilmente. Mis amigos podrían pensar lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no me avergonzaran públicamente a mi o a…Kurt.

Antes de darme cuenta, era viernes y yo estaba a punto de ser capaz de salir de la escuela. Nick y Jeff se detuvieron en mi habitación en su camino hacia el desayuno aquella cálida mañana.

Ambos me miraron con ojos inquisitivos mientras me movía entre los cajones de mi mueble buscando ropa —sip, ropa casual — que me sirviera para la tarde.

—… ¿Y? — Jeff medio gruñó exasperado por no tomarlos en cuenta.

— Sólo estaba preparándome para ir a Lima después de clases — Casualmente contesté

— Genial, así que ¿Qué van a hacer? — Jeff preguntó con entusiasmo.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Voy a recogerlo de la escuela, luego iremos a una cafetería — ¿Cuál era el nombre? — creo que se llama Lima Bean y al parecer le gusta mucho — sonreí —y luego tal vez caminemos alrededor de Lima, o vengamos aquí — les guiñé un ojo — Todavía no lo sé.

— Bueno, si vuelves a Dalton, asegúrate de parar y decir 'hola' — Nick mandó alegremente.

— ¡Por supuesto! — sonreí — definitivamente tienen que conocerlo.

Nick y Jeff asintieron.

…..

A pesar de que yo era un estudiante excelente, me pareció difícil concentrarme durante mis clases, solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería ver a Kurt después.

En algún momento de la clase Trent tuvo que golpearme con un lápiz en el brazo para aislarme de mis pensamientos y traerme de vuelta al salón porque el profesor estaba preguntándome algo, por suerte no necesitaba una respuesta, sólo necesitaba que abriera una ventana.

En el almuerzo mis amigos se habían aliado contra mí…nada nuevo a decir verdad.

— Así que Blaine — Jeff habló como restándole importancia, tratando de actuar casual y no sospechoso — ¿qué está pasando?

— Nada — le respondí sonriente.

Si hubiera sido un perro, mi cola probablemente se estaría agitando fuera de control.

— Entonces, ¿qué te pareció la conferencia del señor Hunt sobre como graficar elipses hoy? —David intentó una táctica diferente.

¿Habíamos estado hablando sobre eso?, maldije en mi mente por no ser capaz de recordarlo.

— Um, ¿fue muy instructivo? — Supuse.

Honestamente yo no había estado prestado mucha atención hoy y me pregunté cómo Kurt estaría lidiando con su día en McKinley.

— ¡AJÁ! — gritó — no resolvimos sistemas de ecuaciones hoy, sabía que no estaban prestando atención — David habló triunfante.

— Enserio ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Tú sueles ser tan nerd en las clases del señor Hunt — Nick me preguntó, con una sonrisa de complicidad ya fijada en su rostro.

— Simplemente no me sentía con ganas de matemáticas — Me encogí de hombros.

Los cuatro se miraron. ¿Era eso todo lo que hacían últimamente? ¿mirarse como estúpidos unos a otros?

— De todos modos, tengo que volver a clases— Me excusé rápidamente.

Instantáneamente me arrepentí de huir, aun faltaba más de media hora para que terminara la hora de almuerzo.

_Oh si, que buen movimiento Anderson, tu siempre tan sutil._

Evité a los chicos por el resto de mis clases, tratando de no lidiar con miraditas estúpidas y sonrisas cómplices. Y apenas sonó la campana salí corriendo a mi coche, iPod en mi mano, billetera en mi bolsillo, sonrisa en mi rostro. Dos horas en un coche eran soportables solo, pero no podía esperar por ver a Kurt.

Salir con él fue muy divertido. Nunca hubo interrupciones en las conversaciones, que iban desde Broadway, las ultimas tendencias de moda, el fútbol — Kurt se desentendía de equipos y tácticas del deporte pero adoraba creando combinaciones de colores para las nuevas camisetas — he incluso hablamos sobre el tema "intimidación" y fue ahí cuando la conversación se hizo un poco complicada, ya que obligué a Kurt a que me dijera lo que estaba pasando con respecto a Karofsky.

El silencio fue prolongado y eso me hizo sentir culpable.

— Discúlpame, no quería ser asfixiante sobre eso — le di una leve sonrisa — pero en verdad me preocupa.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era su vida la que estaba en constante riesgo.

Dio un largo sorbo a su café.

— Esta todo bien supongo — se encogió de hombros — ya no me empuja contra los lockers tan seguido, solo me insulta y me tira slushies, a eso lo llamo progreso.

Él sonrió pero aquella sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Mi estomago se contrajo en respuesta, demonios, ¿seria demasiado si lo abrazaba?...él necesitaba apoyo, maldición y yo quería apoyarlo, hacerlo feliz.

Siendo correcto como solía serlo solo me limité a asentir en respuesta.

Eran las 22:30hrs para el momento en el que me di cuenta que ya era tarde.

— ¿No tienes toque de queda o algo así? — Kurt me preguntó con preocupación.

— Uh, sí — Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, un poco nervioso — Pero es una noche de fin de semana así que el 'toque de queda' es a media noche y...

— ¡Dios mío, ¿cómo vas a volver? De aquí a Dalton son dos horas conduciendo, no tendrás tiempo — Kurt lucía preocupado — ¿Van a dejarte afuera? — su rostro paso de la preocupación a la alarma — ¿Van a suspenderte? Oh, ¡y será mi culpa! — se asustó.

Riendo puse las manos sobre sus hombros, y pude sentir que se relajaba al instante.

— Calma, Kurt — le sonreí — para eso existen los amigos — no pude evitar guiñarle un ojo.

Un brillo extraño destelló en su mirada y sin comprender sentí como mi estomago se removía levemente.

— ¿Que? — Kurt me miraba sin entender.

— Sólo mira y escucha — Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Wes. Lo puse en el altavoz para que el castaño pudiera oír.

— Hey Blainers, ¿dónde diablos estás? — fue el saludo de Wes.

— Estoy muy bien, gracias — ironicé — ¿Qué hay de ti Wessy? — Le pregunté.

Kurt tuvo que contener la risa al apodo de Wes.

— De maravilla, ahora que no estamos volviéndonos loco aquí ante la idea de ti perdido en alguna parte — Kurt se encogió ligeramente ante aquella estúpida idea.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— A menos que estés perdido con Kurt, ¡eso lo haría todo muy divertido! — David interrumpió

Me encogí de hombros, Kurt se sonrojó.

— Nop, todavía estoy en Lima — les dije.

— Con Kurt, supongo — Dijo Wes.

— Sí, Kurt está aquí — me giré dándole una mirada como diciéndole "disculpa por hacerte escuchar esto" — ¿pueden cubrirme? Ya saben, sólo decir que estoy durmiendo en mi dormitorio.

— ¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? — David intervino de nuevo.

— ¿Porque soy tu solista principal? — Ahora fue el turno de Kurt para rodar sus ojos, y yo podía sentir a Wes hacer lo mismo en el otro extremo.

— Pues no. No es suficiente.

Suspiré.

— Voy a hablar con Niff — Me ofrecí.

— ¿En serio? — David preguntó, ahora interesado.

— Sí, está bien, alguien tiene que hacerlo después de todo — me encogí de hombros — ¿qué tal la próxima vez que juguemos 'verdad o reto'? — sugerí — es más que seguro que elegirán reto y será mi oportunidad, confíen en mí — hablé pagado de mi mismo.

— Trato — Dijo Wes.

—Te cubriremos — David accedió — Y alégrate porque Trent está visitando a sus padres así que nadie refutará tu mentira — mi amigo habló con sorna — Pero de todos modos, pásate por nuestra habitación cuando llegues — David me ordenó, antes de colgar

Sonreí satisfecho, ¿Qué sería de mi sin esos dos?

— ¿Ves? Es fácil — Le dije a Kurt alegremente.

— ¿Niff? — Preguntó él, sin entender.

— Nick y Jeff, que dicen ser solo 'mejores amigos' pero están totalmente enamorados — rodé los ojos recordando a esos dos estúpidos y su estúpida ceguera — Ellos simplemente no lo quieren admitir y hemos estado tratando de juntarlos desde hace mucho — me vi contándole — Lo mismo pasa con Wes y David, pero ellos no saben que yo sé o eso creo.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, podía ver... ¿esperanza? Pero fuera lo que fuese, se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó y en cambio, se echó a reír.

— Y ¿todavía insistes en que Dalton no es una escuela gay? —aclaró levantando una ceja, incrédulo.

— Si, insistiré con eso — Me reí con él — De todos modos, me tengo que ir.

_Oh Blaine eres tan sutil como una metralleta._

Kurt asintió. Le di un abrazo de despedida, y luego me subí a mi auto. Antes de alejarme vi por el espejo retrovisor que Kurt hacia lo mismo en el suyo.

…

Fue un poco después de la medianoche cuando llegué a Dalton y como lo había prometido, me detuve en el dormitorio de Wes y David primero, sólo para descubrir que junto con Nick y Jeff estaban teniendo una noche de cine.

Golpee la puerta sonoramente.

— ¡Adelante, Blaine! — Oí a David suavemente.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con los cuatro acurrucados sobre ambas camas — aun juntas — David y Wes en posición 'cucharita' y Jeff estaba apoyado sobre la espalda de Nick, con una mano jugando en su pelo.

Todo absolutamente común, nada gay, en lo absoluto, si claaaaro, entonces Kurt está enamorado de mí. ¡Sigamos jugando al mundo al revés, chicos!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, saqué una foto de ellos. Adorables.

¡No podía esperar para mostrársela a Kurt!

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Nick preguntó indignado.

— Futuro chantaje — Les informé. — Y munición para cuando ustedes comiencen a molestarme con Kurt.

— ¡KURT! ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? ¿Cómo estuvo el café de Lima Bean?, ¿se besaron? — Jeff desvariaba.

— Primero, NO FUE UNA CITA — ¿hasta cuando tendría que gritarles eso? — segundo, ustedes deberían probar el café de ese lugar algún día, ¡es increíble! Mucho mejor que en cualquier otro lugar que he estado — hablé efusivamente.

Nick sonrió.

— Tal vez sea la compañía la que mejore la calidad — mi amigo sugirió

Traté de recordar si había visto una marca en algún lugar.

— Sí — estuve de acuerdo — Me pregunto si venden bolsas de su café.

David y Wes me miraban como si yo fuera un idiota mientras Nick y Jeff palmeaban sus frentes al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — Les pregunté.

— Blainers, estás pidiendo a gritos ser objeto de burlas — David se echó a reír.

— NO — Insistí, todavía un poco confuso.

— Estamos hablando de la compañía FISICA, no de la compañía como una empresa con marca propia o algo asi, imbécil — Nick me aventó un cojín.

Bufé por lo bajo. Eran exasperantes.

— De todos modos, volviendo a esa foto — Wes habló con voz levemente alarmada — ¿para que la quieres en realidad? — Preguntó mirando un poco preocupado.

Miré a los cuatro sonriendo.

— Francamente, es para recordar los tiempos en los que Wevid y Niff estaban recién empezando, no pueden negarlo. Simplemente no — hable agitando mi celular.

Con eso, sonreí mostrando mi dentadura sabiendo que los mantendría fuera del juego por un rato — pero no de forma permanente— sus caras eran un poema y sin esperar respuestas salí de allí de nuevo a mi dormitorio.

Al día siguiente, cuando bajé a desayunar, Nick, Jeff, Wes y David estaban actuando de manera extraña y muy incómoda entre ellos. Suspiré. Maldición, era hora de arreglar las cosas. Necesitaba mi desayuno normal, para empezar el día. Me dejó caer en la mesa de siempre.

— Hola Blaine — Jeff me saludó.

Miré alrededor de la mesa.

— Está bien, chicos, estaba bromeando anoche, es decir, no pasa nada si ustedes sólo quieren ser amigos — intenté sonar honesto, pero por Dios, yo sabia que no lo era.

Los cuatro suspiraron, mirándome con notables ojos de alivio y relajo. Wes y David parecían avanzar lentamente un poco más y el moreno tomó un pedazo de pan tostado de Wes mientras que él robó un sorbo del café de David — oh chicos — Jeff también pareció relajarse, pero Nick aún parecía tenso. Después de unos minutos de charla, Nick se levantó bruscamente y se volvió hacia Jeff.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — preguntó.

— Por supuesto, Nicky — Jeff pareció sorprendido y un poco nervioso cuando respondió:

Nick agarró la mano de Jeff — quien parecía que se iba a desmayar n cualquier instante — y lo sacó de la cafetería.

Miré de nuevo a Wes y David que se veían muy contentos y me reí.

— Supongo que no tuve que retarlos a nada para conseguir que estuvieran juntos — Dije, contento también.

— ¿En verdad creen que pase? — Wes nos pregunto con la duda pintada en su rostro.

Asentí y le di un guiño.

— ¡Por fin! — David exclamó, y luego brillo en sus ojos pregunto — ¿Quieren seguirlos?

Consideré esto por fracción de segundo. No parecía ser apropiado invadir la privacidad de los otros.

_Oh Anderson, que le den a tus modales._

— ¡Claro! — Finalmente me decidí.

Rápidamente nos colamos fuera de la cafetería, y alcanzamos a ver el pelo rubio de Jeff doblar por una esquina. Los seguimos a la sala de ensayo de Los Warblers, y nos acercamos a distancia casi invasiva a la puerta entreabierta.

La escena con la que nos encontramos fue esta: Jeff estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando a Nick, quien se paseaba alrededor de él, mientras hablaba.

— ¿Amigos desde hace cuántos años? — Escuchamos a Nick preguntarle a Jeff.

— Desde el quinto grado — Jeff ni siquiera tuvo que examinar la respuesta.

— Nuestra amistad es muy importante para mí, pero… — Nick se calló, buscando una manera de expresarse.

— E-es ves lo que e-estoy diciendo es — era evidente que no podía encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para expresarse.

— ¿Qué es, Nicky? — Jeff preguntó con curiosidad.

Nick dejó de caminar justo en frente de Jeff, dio un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Jeff, ahora sonando preocupado por su Nicky.

Nick miró a Jeff con cariño.

— No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto — murmuró apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder oírlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Jeff fue interrumpido cuando Nick le dio un tirón y plantó sus labios firmemente sobre los del rubio.

Sonreí.

Todos tuvimos que reprimir exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegría cuando vimos a nuestros amigos besarse — apasionadamente — Ellos se alejaron un poco cuando probablemente les falto el aire — si, ustedes pequeños y malditos mentirosos — se miraban el uno al otro con expresiones aturdidas.

— ¿Qué significa esto? Jeff calló, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Nick.

Nick sonrió, y luego cayó sobre una rodilla.

¿Enserio, rodilla en el suelo? Debíamos parar con Disney y los musicales, ¡enserio!

— ¿Quieres, Jeffy, ser mi novio y salir conmigo la noche del viernes? — preguntó Nick.

Luego fue el turno de ser levantado por el rubio quien lo urgió a que besara sus labios una vez más. Cuando las manos de Nick comenzaron a enrollarse entre los mechones rubios de Jeff, decidí que habíamos visto suficiente.

— Vamos chicos, vamos a volver a desayunar. No queremos ser atrapados.

En el fondo yo sabia que no era por eso, yo sabía que quería irme de alli porque no soportaba ver a parejas felices y que se querían restregándome su felicidad en el rostro, incluso si una de esas parejas fuesen mis dos amigos.

David y Wes se quejaron un poco, pero después de un minuto, se dejaron arrastrar lejos.

Cuando regresamos la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Estaba comiéndome mi tercer croissant — yo adoraba esas masitas calóricas — cuando Nick y Jeff regresaron a la cafetería, cabello y uniformes inconfundiblemente desordenados — oh vamos ¿Dónde esta el respeto? — Además, estaban finalmente de la mano.

Nos miraron con esa alegría cursi que solo las parejas enamoradas son capaces de desprender, y se sentaron en nuestra mesa, frente a mi.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que David preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Se divirtieron? — el brillo pícaro plasmado en sus ojos. Jeff se sonrojó.

— Sí, umm, queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en saber que estamos saliendo ahora — Nick dijo nerviosamente.

Jeff sonrió y dio un beso a su novio en la mejilla.

— Basta ya de demostraciones públicas, hemos visto suficiente de eso ya — Wes hizo una mueca sobreactuada de repugnancia.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se llevó una mano a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nick y Jeff estaban mirandonos ferozmente a los tres

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya han visto suficiente? — Preguntó Nick, lenta y deliberadamente.

Wes miró aterrado. Lo salvé.

— Pudimos o no haberlos seguido...— murmuré vacilante.

— ¿Usted nos siguieron? — Preguntó Jeff, mirándonos un poco loco, pero complaciente, si eso era posible.

— ¡Sí! — Dijo David — Y puedo decir que fue muy caliente — añadió alegremente.

Nick y Jeff me miraron.

— Hey, soy gay y estoy afuera — esto iba dirigido a Wes y David — y también me pareció que fue bastante caliente— me encogí de hombros, tal vez mi mente no lo había percibido pero estoy seguro de que mi cuerpo si lo había hecho.

— ¿Podemos decirle al resto? — Wes quería saber.

Jeff y Nick intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

— Supongo que sí, quiero decir, no estábamos pensando en mantenerlo en secreto tampoco — Dijo Jeff, rodeando la cintura del castaño con su brazo derecho.

_Tranquilo Blaine, ya llegará tu turno algún día._

— Estoy de acuerdo. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mío — Nick dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Jeff, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

— Ugh, ¡mis ojos! Dejen de escupir arcoíris — Wes bromeó.

Jeff le sacó la lengua a Wes.

— ¿En serio? — Wes cuestionó — Muy maduro Jeffy — se burló — Si fuera tú, podría pensar en mil cosas mejores que hacer con la lengua.

Jeff rápidamente metió la lengua dentro de su boca, y se arrimó a su novio, quien estaba riendo.

— Hey, note rías — Jeff se quejó poniendo mala cara.

Nick le dio un rápido beso para tranquilizarlo.

— A propósito de esta nueva/vieja noticia — David dijo, y se levantó de su asiento — ¡Hey! — gritó, agitando los brazos para pedir silencio. Después de unos 5 segundos, los chicos que aun seguían en el lugar estaban todos mirando hacia nuestra dirección

— Niff esta ON — gritó, y todos los Warblers que estaban en la cafetería estallaron en júbilo mientras se acercaban para felicitar a la nueva pareja.

Miré a mis dos amigos, tan felices juntos, y desee con todas mis fuerzas tener a alguien a quien abrazar y querer algún día.

Hasta entonces, sin embargo, tenía a Kurt para salir y divertirme.

Kurt, él era mejor que nada.

* * *

_**Les gustó? Ojalá que si. **_

_**Espero ansiosa sus reviews, ustedes nunca me decepcionan :D **__**ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 8 y espero traérselos pronto ;)**_

_**Son los mejores, besitos :***_


	8. Mercedes & Musicales

**DISCLAIMER: **_Ni Glee, ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen. Glee es de Fox, los personajes de RM y sus secuaces y la historia de 08trekker. __(Esta es una adaptación de su genial idea, que, según yo hace aun mejor la historia)_

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

**_Mercedes y Musicales_**

Para el lunes, todo Dalton parecía saber sobre Nick y Jeff. Todos los Warblers estaban encantados de finalmente verlos felices y abrazados en el sillón del salón de ensayo en lugar de tener que escuchar a Wes hablar de las Seccionales.

¿Quería tener a alguien con quien hacer eso? Sí

¿Estaba un poco celoso? Por supuesto.

¿Creía que Niff eran el uno para el otro? ¡Oh Dios, si!

Tratando de ignorar el romance decidí llevar mis pensamientos al pasado fin de semana.

Había pasado todo mi domingo con Kurt, bebiendo café en el Lima Bean, el castaño me preguntó sobre lo que estaba pasando en Dalton y la oportunidad de contarle el notición era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Con indiferencia, bebí un sorbo de café y fingí pensar

— Bueno, Wes está hablando sin parar sobre las Seccionales, cosa de la cual tu y yo no podemos hablar — le di un guiño y él puso los ojos en blanco — Tengo un examen de matemáticas pronto, Nick y Jeff están saliendo y David y Wes han estado teniendo maratones de películas casi todas las noches, así que con suerte he dormido un par de horas.

Kurt, siendo la persona maravillosamente inteligente que es, captó inmediatamente la noticia sobre Niff.

— Oh, Dios mío ¿Nick y Jeff finalmente están juntos? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? —quería saber.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo. Me encantaba verlo así

— Bueno, cuando llegué a Dalton el viernes por la noche, luego de salir contigo — hice una reverencia y él enrojeció adorablemente — Wevid y Niff estaban acurrucados viendo una película. David y Wes hacían 'cucharita' — Kurt levanto una ceja, incrédulo — y Jeff estaba sobre la espalda de Nick, jugando con su cabello — vi que el castaño realmente no parecía creerme — Tomé una foto, y bromeé diciéndoles que esto destaparía sus relaciones y me serviría para que dejaran de molestarme conti…— me callé abruptamente sin querer profundizar — a la mañana siguiente todos estaban actuando con torpeza, así que les dije que había sido una broma. Wes y David inmediatamente volvieron a actuar como de costumbre — Kurt me miró confundido — Quiero decir, ya sabes, como si se tratara de dos imanes que repentinamente cambiaron de frecuencia y volvieron a ser atraídos en lugar de empujarse lejos — él asintió — Pero Nick pidió hablar con Jeff así que Wes, David, y yo los seguimos y ellos simplemente…se besaron — sonreí.

Kurt había estado escuchándome atentamente, y cuando terminé aplaudió entusiasmado. Entonces se acordó de mi comentario anterior.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "usar la foto para que dejaran de molestarte"? — Inquirió haciendo las comillas en el aire — ¿sobre que se burlan?

Me sonrojé. Oh vamos, yo no iba a decirle el montón de boberías que mis amigos decían sobre él y yo. Nop, no quería que se llevara una impresión equivocada de los chicos.

_Porque… ¿seria equivocado decir que eran estúpidos e inmaduros?_

— Uh, ya sabes…sobre esto y aquello — balbuceé — Como... mi altura por ejemplo — Finalmente se me ocurrió decir, lo que técnicamente no era una mentira.

No parecía creerme, pero afortunadamente lo dejó ir.

— Así que Nick y Jeff están juntos, pero ¿qué pasa con Wes y David? — quiso saber el castaño, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y acunando su pálido rostro entre ellos.

— Creo que los dos están en la etapa de la negación — Pensé por un segundo — David obviamente ama a Wes, quien es lo más importante en el mundo para él — Kurt asintió — Wes también descaradamente le encanta David, pero David es demasiado ignorante para saber, al igual que Wes, por lo que los dos están enamorados del otro pero tienen demasiado miedo a perder su amistad épica como para dar el siguiente paso — fruncí el ceño.

De repente Kurt parecía golpeado por algo imaginario.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunté preocupado.

Kurt sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, probablemente tratando de librarse de lo que había estado pensando.

— Oh sí... sí, estoy bien — se rió a medias.

A partir de ahí, nuestro tema de conversación giró en torno a los derechos de los homosexuales, el retorno del "grunge" a las pasarelas y mis nuevos guantes de boxeo — fue interesante ver la expresión soñadora de Kurt cuando mencioné aquello — mientras hacíamos nuestro camino al centro comercial.

Cuando llegamos al gigante lugar solo decidimos caminar alrededor, deteniéndonos de vez en cuando en las tiendas si Kurt veía algo que le gustara. Cada vez que lo hacía yo trataba de hacer una nota mental en caso de que alguna vez tuviera que regalarle algo.

Pasamos el resto del día riendo y hablando hasta que tuve que regresar a Dalton, no podía perderme la cena. De mala gana me despedí de Kurt — supongo que siempre he odiado las despedidas — y comencé mi largo camino de vuelta a Dalton. Para salvarme del aburrimiento que significa manejar dos horas solo por la carretera, decidí encender mi radio en mi estación favorita de pop y simplemente me deje llevar por los sonidos de la música que amaba.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, _Teenage Dream_ apareció, y por alguna razón dejé de cantar — No sé por qué — en vez de tararear esa hermosa canción — si, es mi favorita, ¿demasiado obvio? — yo estaba más contento de escucharla con atención. Aquel sentimiento extraño se desvaneció después de que la canción terminó.

Comencé a cantar de nuevo y todo se olvidó.

El lunes por la noche, después de un largo ensayo con Los Warblers y horas de tarea, me permití a mí mismo navegar un rato por internet. Después de aproximadamente una hora y media, me encontré en la web del teatro de Lima. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi que el próximo viernes por la noche estarían presentando "Rent" — maldición, era mi jodido musical favorito — Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo — necesito dejar de maldecir, eso no es educado —estaba comprado dos entradas para el show del próximo viernes, y estaba llamando a Kurt de paso.

— ¿Hola? — Respondió Kurt. Mierda, su voz si que era musical

_Dejar de maldecir ¿recuerdas Blaine?_

— Hey Kurt, ¡soy yo! — Le dije, de pronto demasiado entusiasmado.

— Hmm, no conozco a nadie con el nombre de_" yo "..._ — algo se contrajo en mi estomago — ¿número equivocado? — Kurt rió.

Ok, solo se estaba burlando. ¡Lo entendí!

— Ja, ja, muy gracioso — le di una sonrisa irónica.

_Si, lo se, ¡él no puede ver los gestos que hago a través del teléfono! Pero no puedo evitarlo_

— Ese _"yo"_ que tu no conoces había decidido invitarte a ver el mejor musical de la historia — anuncié.

Hubo un largo silencio en donde solo podía escuchar la estática y la respiración acelerada de Kurt.

—… ¿Rent? — susurró. Yo asentí, luego recordé que el no podía verme así que murmuré algo parecido a un 'si' a través de la línea.

Estoy seguro que el grito de alegría y sorpresa que Kurt dio se oyó por todo Lima, y sus alrededores.

— No lo hiciste — finalmente habló.

— Si lo hice — Sonreí en mi teléfono.

¿Enserio podía resultarme tan agradablemente sencillo hacerlo feliz?

— Oh, Dios mío, ¡te amo! — Kurt gritó, y luego se quedó en silencio.

— Entonces… ¿estas dentro? — decidí hablar. Salvándolo de lo que potencialmente podría convertirse en un incómodo silencio.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO! — medio gritó.

— ¿Entonces nos vemos el viernes? — hablé de pronto sobreexcitado por la idea de ir con Kurt a ese musical.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió Kurt.

Sonreí.

Hablamos durante otra media hora antes de colgar.

Afortunadamente vi a Kurt antes del viernes — enserio me gustaba salir con ese chico — Como estaba aburrido el miércoles por la tarde — y nunca es malo pasar tiempo de calidad e improvisado con tus amigos — decidí mensajearlo.

**Necesito compañía :$ Café?** _– B_

**Lima Bean a las 5? ;)** _– K_

**Tu si sabes (y) te veo allá :D** _– B_

Llegamos casi al mismo tiempo y ordenamos nuestras cosas típicas — Kurt y su moka grande y sin grasa , y para mí, un medium drip — Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de costumbre y después de unos minutos de charla, me di cuenta que Kurt parecía muy preocupado por algo.

— ¿Qué es? —Le pregunté, de repente interrumpiendo su diatriba sobre el intento demencial de Rachel en el ensayo de hoy de "New Directions"

Kurt me miró sorprendido por un segundo. — Estoy… ¿molesto con Rachel? — medio preguntó, sin saber lo que había querido decir.

— Sí, me di cuenta de eso — puntualicé sonriendo — Pero me refiero a lo que piensas, pareces distraído — Le dije.

— Mercedes está molesto conmigo — Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté, queriendo ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Kurt se movió incómodamente en su silla.

— Bueno, creo que está un poco celosa de ti — me miró avergonzado — y la cantidad de tiempo que paso contigo — dio un sorbo a su café, yo sonreí — supongo que esta pasando por un mal momento — explicó a regañadientes.

Sabía lo que era sentirse marginado y molesto. Sabia lo que era sentirse abandonado por tus amigos y también sabía que Kurt no lo estaba haciendo a propósito…simplemente yo me estaba volviendo demasiado absorbente con su tiempo.

Me sentí un poco culpable y mordí mi labio inferior, avergonzado.

— Podríamos salir los 3 y… ¿pasar un rato? — Le sugerí.

Sip, necesitaba remediar el problema que YO había provocado.

Kurt me miró sorprendido. — ¿Quieres conocer a mis amigos? — preguntó él, boquiabierto

Me encogí de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, tu ya conoces a los míos — le recordé

— Irrumpí en tu ensayo, actué como una perra, y me puse a llorar delante de tus amigos —Kurt también me recordó.

— Sí, pero realmente les agradas — Le sonreí.

Kurt sopeso la idea de presentarme a su amiga y al final me sonrió de vuelta.

—Tienes razón, será genial. Estoy seguro de que te amará y le encantará conocer al enemigo — ambos reímos de buena gana — ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche, 7:00pm, en Breadstix? — Kurt propuso.

— Perfecto, voy a estar allí — le dije, y empecé otro tema.

La noche siguiente, llegué a Breadstix precisamente a tiempo para ver a Kurt y una gran chica afroamericana a su lado. Ella me resultaba familiar, y no sólo por los innumerables vídeos de "New Directions" que había sido forzado a ver por mis "lindos" amigos Wes y David.

De repente, me di cuenta de que ella era la chica que había ayudado a Kurt después de haberlo visto ser atacado con un slushie en el pasillo principal de McKinley. Sin querer Mercedes ya me agradaba.

Kurt me vio de inmediato y saltó hacia mí, dándome un abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo, sorprendido por mi propio entusiasmo, luego me volví hacia la chica.

— Hola, soy Blaine — sonreí — Tu debes ser Mercedes — Le tendí la mano, ella la sacudió ligeramente, mirándome.

— Maldita sea, ¿te enseñan modales como esos en tu escuela? — me preguntó en tono de broma.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Kurt se rió y respondió:

— A veces me pregunto lo mismo, Mercedes

— No, solo estaba siendo un caballero joven y educado — imité el sonido de la voz de mi padre.

Kurt hizo una mueca simpática, cuando la anfitriona gritó: — ¿Hummel, por tres?

Kurt levantó la mano. La chica nos miró, parecía burlarse un poco de Kurt y Mercedes, nos guió a una mesa vacía.

— Bueno, eso fue grosero — Observé.

Mercedes y Kurt intercambiaron miradas.

— Niño blanco, eso nos pasa toooodo el tiempo — Mercedes explicó.

Miré a Kurt.

— ¿Niño blanco? — Le pregunté.

Kurt asintió y Mercedes se rió ligeramente.

— Cariño, ¿qué es lo que enseñan en tu escuela? — la voz de la morena parecía divertida

— Igualdad — Kurt respondió cuando vio que yo estaba perdido en busca de palabras.

Asentí, agradecido de que el castaño siempre supiera lo que yo quería decir.

Una camarera se acercó a nosotros.

— Hola, soy Lola, su camarera esta noche — habló con voz plana, yo me fijé en el castaño, quien la miraba con su mejor expresión de "diva" — ¿Desean algo de mi? ¿algo para beber? — preguntó ella, haciendo caso omiso de Kurt y Mercedes y de pronto centrándose descaradamente en mí.

La forma en que hizo hincapié en sus palabras me hizo sentir un poco nervioso, podía escuchar a Kurt riendo en silencio a mi lado.

— Uh, yo sólo quiero agua, gracias — intenté ser educado — ¿ustedes? — Me volví hacia Kurt y Mercedes.

Dieron sus pedidos para las bebidas, y la camarera se fue. Kurt finalmente dejó escapar una risa audible.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunté.

— Wow, niño blanco estás ciego. Esa chica estaba coqueteando totalmente contigo — Mercedes explicó.

Miré a Kurt, quien seguía riendo.

— Pero yo soy gay — Señalé.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso importa? — Mercedes respondió — Yo solía estar enamorada de un gay — Kurt se movió incomodo junto a mi, y lo entendí al vuelo.

Se dibujo una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Enserio? — ahora reí audiblemente, la morena asintió. Me quedé boquiabierto.

— Él no era consciente — ella me informó.

— Cuéntame — le rogué.

Kurt negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

— No lo hagas — le dijo a Mercedes.

Ella le sonrió, luego le dijo — Esto es una venganza por romper mi corazón

— Ya lanzaste una piedra a la ventana de mi bebé, ¿qué más quieres? — Kurt replicó.

— Espera, ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? — le Corté, mirando a Mercedes.

— Así que este es el asunto — ella dio un mordisco a uno de los breadstix — Como ya lo haz notado, Kurt es muy caliente para ser un chico blanco — creo que asentí levemente…no pregunten, no voy a ser sínico tratando de negar eso — y éramos buenos amigos, así que andaba con él para todas partes y pensé que eso significaba que éramos novios — Mercedes comenzó.

La miré, y luego a Kurt. Confundido

— Yo no había 'salido' todavía — Kurt respondió a mi pregunta sin dejarme siquiera hacerla —Mercedes fue la primera persona que supo, aunque era probablemente la única persona que tenía que saber — bromeó, aunque hubo una ligera tristeza en su voz.

Mercedes no pareció oírlo.

— De todos modos, Quinn, Santana y Brittany me ayudaron a convencerme sobre el hecho de que Kurt estaba interesado — se encogió de hombros — Así que en un lavado de autos le pregunté si podíamos "hacerlo oficial" y él dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona, y miró a Rachel… ¡RACHEL BERRY! Maldición. — la morena ahora reía pero estoy seguro que en aquel momento pensó en golpearlos a los dos.

— De hecho, estaba mirando a Finn, pero Rachel estaba en el camino — Kurt murmuró cerca de mi oído para que Mercedes no pudiera oír. Asentí con la cabeza.

— Así que me enfadé y tiré una piedra a la ventana del auto nuevo de Kurt —Continuó Mercedes.

Kurt hizo una mueca. — Más tarde se acercó a mi casillero, se disculpó y me deseó suerte con Rachel. Ahí fue cuando le conté — terminó.

— La historia es genial — les dije, sonriendo, mientras la camarera regresaba con las bebidas.

— Aquí tienes — ella prácticamente ronroneó en mi oído. Me moví lejos, más cerca de Kurt, incómodo por su cercanía.

— G-gracias — conseguí decir.

— ¿Estás listo para ordenar? — me preguntó, una vez más ignorando por completo los chicos junto a mi en la mesa.

Pedimos rápidamente, y ella — gracias a Dios — se fue

— Claramente no tiene un muy buen_ "gaydar"_ — Kurt observó.

Mercedes y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

— Oh, hablando de gay, ¿Cómo están Nick y Jeff? — Me preguntó Kurt.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Mercedes me preguntó: — ¿Quién son Nick y Jeff?

Recordando que ella no sabía de ninguno de los chicos de Dalton, me apresuré a contestar a su pregunta.

— Nick y Jeff son dos chicos de mi escuela. Ellos, junto con Wes y David, son mis mejores amigos allí y solían ser muy buenos amigos hasta este pasado fin de semana.

— Entonces ¿esos dos se pelearon o algo así? — Preguntó Mercedes, todavía no comprendiendo lo que Kurt había mencionado.

— Uh, no. Ambos habían estado enamorados el uno del otro por un tiempo, y finalmente se "reunieron" la mañana del sábado — Terminé.

Mercedes miró sorprendida.

— Así que, ¿Dalton es una escuela gay? — preguntó, mirando a Kurt.

— No, Puck se equivocó sobre eso — Kurt rió — pero hay un montón de chicos gays allí, probablemente debido a su política de no-intimidación — el castaño explicó, yo asentí.

Nos trasladamos a otros temas — tal vez levemente homosexuales — y Mercedes no parecía encajar mucho en la conversación… nos miraba como si estuviera pensando en cuan gays Kurt y yo podiamos llegar a ser sin lucir evidentes, así que traté de captar su atención, sin éxito.

El resto de la cena siguió de la misma forma: la camarera acosándome, Mercedes distraída y Kurt y yo hablando sobre cualquier cosa — incluso me di el lujo de burlarme de él haciéndolo creer que no había leído el nuevo libro de Patti LuPone; maldición yo lo había comprado por EBay en preventa.

_¡MALDICIÓN, NO MALDIGAS MÁS BLAINE ANDERSON!_

En el momento en que había terminado la cena, que era 9:45 y el restaurante estaba casi vacío. La camarera llegó con la factura, la miré y deslicé mi tarjeta de crédito sobre la charolita color plata.

— Uh-uh, tu pagaste la última vez, se suponía que esta vez sería mi turno —Kurt protestó.

— Yo invito, insisto — en un impulso infantil le saqué la lengua a Kurt.

Mercedes se echó a reír.

— Deja al chico blanco pagar — Mercedes intervino —es demasiado caballeroso como para no pagar la cena— ella le habló a Kurt fingiendo que yo no estaba allí

Kurt puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada.

— Muy bien, pero yo te lo pagaré la próxima vez — me amenazó, señalándome con el dedo.

Me eché a reír.

— Te tomo la palabra —Le dije, mientras asentía en agradecimiento a Mercedes.

— No hay problema — me sonrió.

La camarera vino a recoger mi tarjeta, y regresó un par de minutos más tarde.

— Aquí tienes — ella me dio mi tarjeta.

— Gracias — susurré mientras guardaba el trozo de plástico en mi billetera.

Cuando nos disponíamos a salir del lugar ella tomó mi mano

— Mi turno termina en 15 minutos — anunció, mirándome a mí a través de sus pestañas.

— Um… — Mi voz se apagó, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Es decir ¿Cómo podría excusarme sin sonar rudo?

Al ver mi situación, Kurt se rió

— Lo siento, él es gay — Mercedes dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿Fue la excusa que te dio? — la camarera se burló. Maldición, la chica era ofensiva...

_¡Nunca va a pasar, ni aunque fuera hetero!_

— En realidad soy gay — Le dije a la camarera, tratando de evitar la ira que se estaba formando en Mercedes.

La camarera me miró de pies a cabeza y maldijo mientras se alejaba.

— Eres mucho mejor que ella — Kurt palmeó el brazo de Mercedes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Maldita sea, si que lo soy — dijo, y dejó que el castaño la sacara del lugar.

Nos separamos en el estacionamiento, yo de vuelta a Dalton, y Kurt y Mercedes a la casa del castaño para una fiesta de pijamas.

— Fue un gusto conocerte — Le dije a Mercedes.

— Uno delicioso de hecho — respondió ella — Buenas noches niño blanco.

Necesitaba preguntarle porque había decidido llamarme asi.

Me volví a Kurt y lo abracé en despedida.

— De nuevo gracias por la cena — dijo.

— Siempre es un placer — le di un guiño

— ¿Nos vemos mañana para el musical? — Kurt habló de pronto sonrojado.

— ¡No puedo esperar! — le respondí, y me dirigí a mi coche, dando a Kurt un último abrazo.

En el camino de vuelta a Dalton llamé a David y Wes — sólo en caso de que hayan olvidado cubrirme antes del toque de queda — Tenía la esperanza de haberle agradado a Mercedes — por alguna razón necesitaba agradarle a los amigos de Kurt —sólo esperaba que ella se acostumbrara a compartir al castaño conmigo porque yo no iba a dejarlo ir.

La idea de verlo mañana me hizo sonreir, apenas estacioné mi auto corrí hacia mi habitación, quería que fuera Viernes lo más rápido posible… ¡no podía esperar!

* * *

**_Se que les debo una enorme disculpa y me faltarian palabras para hacerlo._**

**_Solo les diré que DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN siento mucho haberlas dejado tiradas de pronto y sinn avisar pero es que simplemente cuando la vida golpea de improvisto ... si que lo hace :( pero bueee... como dice la canción: Keep holding on :) a fin de cuentas no hay mal que dure 100 años (o eso dice mi mamá) jajajajaja._**

**_Ha pasado muuuucho tiempo pero para todas/os los que me leen (no solo aqui, si no que en mis otras historias tambien) quiero decirles que estoy viva, estoy bien y ESTOY DE VUELTA - hell yeah - y se que quizas es mucho pedir pero... espero que ustedes aun esten ahí para mi ;)_**

**_Saluudos :* y ya saben, nos leemos (y)_**


End file.
